The Warmth of Snow
by Keiith
Summary: Robb / Jon. Les deux frères sont attirés l'un par l'autre, mais l'insouciance de Robb se heurte au sérieux de Jon. Qu'adviendra-t-il de leur amour à travers les luttes qui vont déchirer le royaume ? Attention, yaoi, slash, inceste, scènes de sexe explicites. Rating MA. En cours.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Robb Stark / Jon Snow

Rating : MA

Warning : Yaoi / Inceste / Explicite

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à G.R.R. Martin.

L'histoire commence au début du livre / de la série, donc pas de spoils pour l'instant. Peut-être plus tard dans l'histoire, idéalement j'aimerai poursuivre le récit assez loin à travers les différents volumes. Je ne donne pas d'âge précis à Jon et Robb... officiellement ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes à bon goût, je les imagine plutôt à l'âge qu'ils ont dans la série... Imaginez-les comme vous le voulez ! =)

Remarque : c'est la première fic où j'essaye de mettre un vrai scénario ! Mais bon, si vous me connaissez un peu, vous devinerez facilement que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à tenir plus de 2-3 chapitres de suite sans scène de sexe... =3

Je ne sais pas du tout à quelle vitesse je sortirai les chapitres, ce sera la surprise !

* * *

**The Warmth of Snow**

(La chaleur de la neige)

- WINTERFELL !

Le cri de Robb se voulait puissant, mais le temps était à l'orage ce matin-là et une violente bourrasque engloutit sa voix comme si elle n'avait été qu'un timide murmure.

- Tu penses trop à l'articulation du mot. C'est important, mais j'aimerais d'abord que tu te concentres sur ta respiration. Il faut que tu lances ta voix tout en expirant... Pense que tu expires ta voix et non de l'air, l'air n'est là que pour donner de la consistance à ta voix, pour la soutenir et la porter au loin. Essaye encore.

- J'ai compris comment faire, il y a simplement trop de vent...

- Ne regarde pas vers le sol, lève le menton, inspire fort.

Robb soupira et obéit à son père. Il gonfla ses poumons et cria un son unique du plus fort qu'il put. Le son résonna dans sa cage thoracique et un bref instant il eut l'impression d'avoir dominé les hurlements du vent, mais aussitôt la tempête reprit le dessus et rugit férocement. Il remonta sa fourrure sur le bas de son visage pour se protéger du froid, en espérant que son père se lasserait vite de cet exercice stupide.

Lord Eddard Stark jugeait que pour commander, il était essentiel qu'un homme sache se faire entendre de ses hommes, et avait donc eu l'idée d'emmener son fils aîné au sommet d'une tour des murailles de Winterfell, pour l'entraîner à hurler jusqu'à se faire entendre des tours voisines. Exercice que Robb ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver parfaitement ridicule, et qui plus est tout à fait impossible par un temps pareil.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus, le vent se gonfla d'un frémissement articulé, d'un appel assourdi qui avait réussi à percer la barrière des rafales hurlantes.

-... WI... ELL !

Le visage de Ned se fendit d'un sourire à cet infime son.

- C'était Rodrik ! Il t'a entendu ! Tu vois, quand tu y mets du tien...

- Merveilleux, Père, commenta Robb sans enthousiasme, les yeux rivés avec espoir vers l'horizon. Peut-être pouvons-nous nous arrêter là ?...

- Essaye encore une fois, commanda Ned. Une phrase entière, cette fois.

Robb réprima un grognement. Il était d'humeur maussade, et cet exercice inepte n'arrangeait rien. Il aurait sans doute du se sentir plus heureux, pour son jour anniversaire ; il savait qu'il y aurait un festin en son honneur ce soir, qu'il allait pouvoir boire et manger autant qu'il le voulait et rester faire la fête aussi tard qu'il le désirait, et sa mère lui avait aussi promis une surprise d'un ton mystérieux et ravi... Mais cela faisait déjà trois jours que Jon était parti avec des chasseurs pour ramener la viande du festin, et son absence lui pesait.

- Robb, s'il te plaît ?

Résigné, Robb ôta la fourrure qui maintenait ses lèvres dans une agréable chaleur, et à défaut d'inspiration pour une réplique brillante, il hurla la devise des Stark en direction de la tour voisine, en plaçant ses mains en porte-voix autour de sa bouche. Le cri dut porter suffisamment loin, puisqu'aussitôt il entendit Rodrik Cassel lui répondre.

- Les mains aident à diriger ta voix et lui donnent plus de portée, mais en plein combat ou même quand tu chevauches, tes mains...

- ... sont prises, oui, je sais, grommela le jeune homme.

Et il recommença, cette fois en gardant ses mains au chaud au fond de ses poches.

Tout en faisant mine d'écouter les nouveaux conseils de son père, il tourna de nouveau son regard vers la forêt qui se dessinait à l'horizon, mais il n'y distinguait rien d'autre qu'un épais brouillard. Il laissa ses pensées dériver.

Son demi-frère lui manquait. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, bien sûr, mais il était habitué à avoir Jon à ses côtés presque à longueur de journée, et ça l'agaçait de n'avoir que Bran, Theon, ou ses soeurs avec qui discuter. De ne pas avoir d'adversaire à sa mesure quand il s'entraînait à l'épée. De ne pas avoir d'échappatoire quand son père lui donnait ses fameuses leçons sur l'art de commander. Et tout ça, pendant que Jon s'amusait sans lui. Il aurait largement préféré passer la journée à chevaucher en sa compagnie, discuter avec les autres chasseurs sans avoir à s'embarrasser des formalités inhérentes à sa position d'héritier de Winterfell, et concentrer ses efforts seulement sur la traque exaltante d'un gibier agile et rusé.

- Robb, tu ne m'écoutes pas.

Il hésita une seconde à mentir à son père, mais renonça aussitôt et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Désolé Père, c'est juste que...

- Que tu songes à d'autres choses. Que tes tâches d'héritier t'ennuient et que tu préférerais aller t'amuser avec Jon et Theon.

_'Seulement avec Jon, Theon est particulièrement insupportable ces temps-ci.'_

- Cela ne m'ennuie pas, Père ! Mais... c'est le jour de mon anniversaire et je me disais que peut-être, je pourrais... profiter de ma journée comme je l'entendais ?

- C'est justement parce que c'est ton anniversaire et que tu vas devenir un homme à part entière, Robb, que tes devoirs son plus importants aujourd'hui que n'importe quel autre jour. Les yeux de tout Winterfell vont être rivés sur toi aujourd'hui. Ainsi que ceux de nos invités qui ne vont pas tarder. Mes vassaux voudront voir à quoi ressemble celui qui leur commandera un jour. Qui il est. C'est à toi de les convaincre qu'ils ont raison de te prêter allégeance.

- Je comprend tout cela, Père. Mais... je ne serai pas Lord de Winterfell avant très longtemps !

Cette fois, ce fut Lord Eddard qui soupira. D'un geste ample, il désigna le Château et la ville animée qui grouillait à leurs pieds malgré le froid et le vent matinaux.

- Regarde ces gens, Robb. Ils savent cultiver des terres, élever du bétail et attraper du gibier, ils connaissent les plantes qui nourrissent et celles qui guérissent, ils sont habiles dans la confection d'outils et de vêtements... Ils sont parfaitement capables de survivre par eux-mêmes. Ils n'ont pas besoin que tu leur dise quand faire la moisson, et se moqueraient de toi si tu essayais de leur apprendre à tondre une brebis. Ils seraient même capables de prendre les armes pour se défendre s'il le fallait. Et pourtant, ils ont besoin de toi, autant que tu as besoin d'eux.

_'Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. Je veux juste que Jon rentre...'_ Robb fut surpris par l'égoïsme de sa propre pensée, et se garda de la prononcer à haute voix.

- L'hiver approche, Robb. Ecoute ce vent, sens comme il est froid. Les journées sont encore chaudes, mais ce vent froid matinal venu du Nord nous annonce déjà ce que les corbeaux blancs de la Citadelle ne tarderont pas à nous dire avec de l'encre et du papier. L'été touche à sa fin. Lorsque l'hiver sera là, le froid s'infiltrera partout. S'il s'éternise, nos provisions s'amenuiseront. Il est tout à fait possible que je tombe malade et que je ne m'en remette pas, et alors mes devoirs retomberont sur tes épaules. Ce moment peut venir bien plus tôt que tu ne veux le croire.

Robb garda le silence, mais en son for intérieur il refusait de croire que son Père puisse mourir. Dans longtemps, oui, quand il serait vieux. Mais c'était un Stark, un homme du Nord, et le sang des Premiers Hommes coulait dans ses veines. Ce n'était pas un hiver, aussi long et rude soit-il, qui allait avoir raison de lui.

Son père attendait une réponse, cependant, et il dut se résoudre à briser le silence.

- Je ferai de mon mieux aujourd'hui, Père, je vous le promets.

Satisfait, Eddard Stark serra l'épaule de son fils et s'engouffra dans l'escalier qui le ramènerait au pied de la tour.

Dès qu'il fut de nouveau seul, le regard de Robb se dirigea de nouveau instinctivement vers la forêt où Jon était parti chasser. Mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de son frère ni des autres chasseurs. Malgré ce qu'il avait promis à son père, il avait toujours une envie pressante d'aller enfourcher son cheval et de partir chasser en laissant Winterfell derrière lui, ne serait-ce que pour une journée. Il aurait bien aimé dormir à la belle étoile aux côtés de son frère bâtard, aussi ; il gardait un souvenir précieux des nuits qu'ils avaient passées autrefois dans la forêt au cours de longues chasses, où ils s'amusaient à dérober la couverture de l'autre pour l'agacer, ou à lui donner un soi-disant involontaire coup de coude en plein milieu de la nuit pour le réveiller. Ces escarmouches se finissaient généralement par des combats au corps à corps d'où ils ressortaient les côtes douloureuses, non pas à cause des coups qu'ils se donnaient, mais à force d'avoir trop ri. Mais, récemment, Jon ne semblait plus vouloir partager autant de choses avec Robb. Il prenait davantage ses distances, ne venait plus jamais lui voler sa couverture, et partait de plus en plus souvent en dehors des murs de Winterfell. Cela irritait passablement Robb. Il aurait aimé que Jon soit plus souvent avec lui. N'était-ce pas le devoir d'un frère d'être à ses côtés, et le devoir d'un homme du Nord de soutenir l'héritier de Winterfell ? Mais Jon aimait lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas encore son Seigneur, et ne pouvait donc lui donner d'ordres, et échappait sans cesse à son contrôle.

Robb frissonna. Les vents s'étaient un peu calmés, mais ils apportaient toujours avec eux un froid mordant venu du Nord. Bien que l'on fut en été, et ce depuis des années, il faisait souvent assez frais le matin à Winterfell, même si le temps se réchauffait habituellement au cours de la journée. La ville était assez bien protégée du vent par les hautes murailles, mais au sommet de ces murs le froid mordant engourdissait les doigts et rougissait la peau de ceux qui s'y aventuraient sans protection suffisante. Il n'y avait cependant pas eu de neige depuis plusieurs mois, et les forêts qui couraient sur les terres alentours étaient colorées de nuances de verts aussi vives qu'au début de l'été.

Un nuage de poussière à l'horizon attira son attention, et son coeur fit un saut dans sa poitrine. Etait-ce Jon qui revenait enfin ? Il le fixa sans s'apercevoir qu'il avait planté ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue la demi-douzaine de cavaliers et parmi eux la silhouette reconnaissable entre mille de son demi-frère.

Il se précipita vers l'interminable escalier en colimaçon et dévala les marches deux à deux.

* * *

- Jon !

La voix du jeune Stark était rauque d'avoir trop crié en haut de la tour, et il craint un instant qu'elle ne perce pas le vacarme que faisaient les chasseurs en chantant et riant à gorge déployée, comme souvent au retour d'une chasse. Mais son demi-frère l'entendit tout de même et tourna la tête vers lui tout en ralentissant son cheval. Leurs regards se croisèrent et les lèvres de Robb s'élargirent spontanément en un sourire heureux. Il lui suffisait que son demi-frère soit là pour ne plus songer au froid et à ses devoirs d'héritier.

Jon tourna vite son regard ailleurs cependant, comme si quelque chose d'autre l'avait interpellé, et Robb en profita pour détailler discrètement son cadet. Jon avait le visage rougi par le froid et la chevauchée, et couvert de poussière. Plusieurs boucles noires de ses cheveux étaient collées à son front par la sueur qui y perlait, tandis que d'autres voletaient autour de sa tête au rythme de sa respiration lourde et haletante. Il observa également les vêtements sales et moites de transpiration qui moulaient les muscles de son torse et de ses longues jambes, et eut un instant le souffle coupé par cet étalage de beauté virile. Quand donc son petit frère était-il devenu un homme aussi attirant ?

- Tu es parti bien longtemps ! Je commençais à me demander si tu n'essayais pas simplement d'éviter ma fête...

- Je ne suis parti que trois jours, protesta Jon d'une voix encore un peu essoufflée par la chevauchée.

A ses côtés, les autres chasseurs abordaient gaiement le deuxième couplet d'une chanson paillarde, mais s'interrompirent soudainement quand leurs familles, venues les saluer, commencèrent à apparaître. L'esplanade se transforma bientôt en une foule d'effusions et de félicitations. Robb saisit la bride du cheval de Jon et le tira un peu à l'écart, avant d'objecter avec un ton de reproche :

- Que trois jours pour toi qui galopait et chassait dans la forêt, mais trois longues, interminables journées pour l'héritier de Winterfell soumis à tout un tas d'obligations et d'exercices stupides !

Il posa la main sur la jambe de Jon, toujours sur sa monture, et ce dernier sursauta.

- Et qu'as-tu attrapé alors ? En trois jours, j'espère que tu as trouvé du gibier digne de mon anniversaire ! Apparemment Père et Mère ont convié des lords des Maisons vassales de Winterfell, et on doit faire bonne impression.

Jon regardait obstinément dans une autre direction que son visage, ce qui commençait à l'énerver. Il sentait de plus que son frère était tendu sous sa main.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tout va très bien... On a attrapé deux biches et hum, quelques oiseaux.

Il désigna vaguement les chasseurs qui l'accompagnaient et leur chargement qui commençait à être déchargé, deux splendides biches au pelage mordoré et une quinzaine de gibiers à plumes.

- Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser passer...

- Tu viens à peine d'arriver, tu pourrais au moins m'accorder cinq minutes avant de repartir je-ne-sais-où, non ?

Jon se dégagea de la poigne de Robb qui, sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive, s'était crispée fortement autour de sa cuisse.

- Lâche-moi, Robb ! Je vais où je veux. Tu pourrais avoir l'air un peu plus heureux, c'est pour TON anniversaire que je suis allé chasser !

- Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais laisser faire les chasseurs et rester ici ! Je m'en fiche de ces oiseaux, c'est toi que... qui... enfin...

- L'héritier de Winterfell n'est plus capable de faire des phrases entières, se moqua le brun. Que vont penser les vassaux des Stark ?

Robb se mordit la lèvre inférieure en essayant de reprendre contenance et de penser à une phrase complète. Il s'aperçut que Jon le regardait enfin, le fixait même, intensément, comme captivé par ses maudites lèvres qui peinaient à aligner trois mots, et soudain il se surprit à se demander si les joues rougies de Jon étaient dues seulement au froid et à l'effort. Mais c'était seulement ses fantasmes étranges qui parlaient... non ? Il se mordit la lèvre encore plus fort.

- Ma mère m'a promis une surprise, je me demande ce que c'est, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Ne rêve pas trop, même si tu reçois une nouvelle épée ou un nouvel étalon, ça n'augmentera pas tes chances de me battre à l'escrime ou à la course !

- C'est toi qui rêves ! J'ai gagné nos deux précédentes courses, et je n'arrête pas de te mettre au tapis dans la salle d'armes !

- Par "me mettre au tapis", tu veux dire "me balancer une tapisserie à la figure parce que je t'avais désarmé" ?

- Ca a eu l'effet escompté, non ?

- Tu surtout gagné la chance de te faire disputer par Septa Mordane. Je ne t'envie en rien.

- C'est fou qu'elle puisse tenir autant à une vieille tapisserie défraîchie quand même...

- Vieille et défraîchie. Je crois que tu as parfaitement décrit la tapisserie et ce pourquoi Septa Mordane y tient tant : elles se ressemblent !

Un rire espiègle les saisit tous deux.

_'Il est encore plus beau quand il rit'_, s'aperçut Robb, tandis qu'à son rire se mêlait le soulagement de voir enfin s'éclairer le visage bougon de son frère, et l'ivresse causée par la proximité grisante de son corps. Son odeur masculine emplissait ses narines et sa chaleur se propageait jusque dans ses veines, et rien n'était plus agréable que de se noyer dans l'aura qui émanait du bâtard.

Poussé par une impulsion, il leva nonchalamment la main et la reposa sur la cuisse de son cadet. Jon se crispa aussitôt et cessa de rire. Il ouvrit grand les yeux à la vue de la main intrusive sur sa jambe, et soudain talonna sa monture pour s'éloigner.

- Jon ! Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? questionna l'aîné, partagé entre la déception et l'inquiétude. Jon venait-il juste de repousser ses avances, ou bien était-il tendu et fuyant pour une autre raison ?

Attends, stop. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser ? Il avait fait des avances à Jon ? Sa main le brûlait là où elle avait été en contact avec la cuisse de son frère... Oui, ce qu'il avait fait ressemblait définitivement à des avances. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Jon l'aie repoussé.

- Oui, mais laisse-moi ! J'aimerai juste... prendre une douche. Vite. Je ne me suis pas lavé depuis trois jours, et je pue.

Jon fit faire demi-tour à sa monture et se dirigea vers le bois sacré, où se trouvaient de nombreuses rivières et cascades. Robb le laissa s'éloigner de quelques pas, observant la posture crispée de son frère et son dos tendu à l'extrême, avant de le rappeler encore une fois. Jon tourna la tête vers lui.

- Soit de retour à temps pour le déjeuner !

- Oui.

- Sinon je viendrai te botter les fesses jusqu'à ce que tu jures de ne plus jamais me désobéir !

Le jeune cavalier eut une réaction un peu étrange, pressant ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment plus qu'une fine ligne rose. Ses yeux se fermèrent convulsivement. Il ne rouvrit ses paupières que pour le regarder bizarrement.

- Je... J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une douche, Robb. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Songeur, Robb le regarda trotter vers la forêt quelques instants, avant de courir vers les écuries. Avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il avait passé le mors à son cheval et, sans prendre le temps de le seller, était parti à la suite de Jon en essayant de ne pas être vu de ce dernier.

_'Il faut que je sache'_, songea-t-il, sans vraiment savoir quoi exactement.

* * *

Tadaa !

Premier chapitre fini !

Je précise tout de même pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les livres que l'idée saugrenue de s'entraîner à hurler en haut des tours n'est pas de moi ! C'est dit dans un chapitre Jon du tome 3... j'avoue que j'étais explosée de rire en essayant de m'imaginer la scène, donc il FALLAIT que je la décrive noir sur blanc xD


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Robb Stark / Jon Snow

Rating : MA

Warning : Yaoi / Inceste / Explicite

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à G.R.R. Martin.

** Ayumi Taisho :** Merci pour ta review ! Voilà déjà le deuxième chapitre. Il est pas très long, mais le troisième chapitre arrive plus tard dans la semaine si tout se passe bien ! ;)

* * *

**The Warmth of Snow**

Chapitre 2

Jon soupira de soulagement lorsque la foule d'arbres massifs déboucha enfin sur la clairière où une cascade d'eau claire se déversait sur quelques mètres, d'un promontoire rocheux jusque dans le ruisseau qu'il avait suivi jusqu'ici. Son entre-jambe souffrait le martyre, et il espérait qu'une douche froide suffirait à le calmer. Il descendit de sa monture et la laissa brouter en liberté, sans prendre le temps de le déseller ni de l'attacher. Il savait que l'étalon n'allait jamais se balader bien loin. Tout en s'approchant de la cascade, il se débarrassa en hâte de ses vêtements sales et moites, grimaçant lorsque ses braies frottèrent contre son son sexe durci et sensible.

Rien que d'avoir posé les yeux sur le visage de Robb lui avait suffi pour que tous les fantasmes qu'il avait à son égard refassent surface. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer comment serait le visage de son frère empourpré de plaisir et sa respiration haletante tandis que son jeune frère le caresserait. Ses lèvres gonflées et humides après un baiser passionné. Ces mêmes lèvres embrassant son sexe, l'effleurant, le prenant dans sa bouche chaude et humide, et ses cheveux auburn doux sous ses doigts crispés qui serreraient la tête de Robb contre lui tandis que Jon violerait sa bouche... Ou alors au contraire, lui à genoux devant son frère adoré et embrassant son sexe dressé, le prenant tout entier au fond de sa gorge pendant que Robb crierait son nom entre deux gémissements...

Le corps de Jon tremblait de désir tandis que le flot d'images se déversait dans son imagination sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter. L'extrémité de son sexe tendu était déjà humide, bien qu'il n'y aie pas touché. Il courut presque dans le ruisseau glacé et sous la cascade. Au sol l'eau ne lui arrivait que jusqu'aux mollets, mais la cascade prenait son essor trois mètres plus haut avant de plonger avec un bruissement cristallin, et il fut immédiatement trempé. Il pouvait sentir la roche lisse et froide sous ses pieds. Pour s'empêcher de glisser, et surtout pour s'interdire de se toucher, il agrippa la paroi rocheuse face à lui de ses deux mains et soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau frapper son dos et ruisseler le long de son corps. Il adorait s'immerger dans l'eau froide, quel que soit le temps ; et se débarrasser enfin de la poussière et de la sueur accumulée ces derniers jours était une bénédiction.

Mais son érection ne se calmait pas, malgré l'eau glaciale.

Il ferma les yeux mais cela ne l'aida pas. Il sentit de nouveau la main de Robb sur sa cuisse, et entendit sa voix répéter "je viendrais te botter les fesses jusqu'à ce que tu jures de ne plus jamais me désobéir...".

_'L'idée de Robb me donnant la fessée pour me punir et me forcer à me soumettre ne devrait pas m'exciter à ce point...'_

Et pourtant il s'imaginait dans tous ses détails la scène, lui allongé sur les genoux de son aîné, les fesses à l'air et entièrement à la merci de son frère, et dans son fantasme ce dernier donnait des claques répétées, sonores et douloureuses sur son postérieur, mais la douleur ne ferait qu'accentuer les vagues de plaisir qu'il ressentirait... L'image l'empêchait d'aligner deux pensées tant son corps tremblait de désir. Penser que Robb pourrait véritablement vouloir le dominer de la sorte, le posséder corps et âme, était enivrant. Savoir qu'il se soumettrait entièrement et sans hésitation si cela arrivait l'emplissait d'un sentiment euphorique et brûlant. Mais cela était bien sûr impossible. Il avait failli éjaculer dans ses braies tout-à-l'heure, alors que Robb n'avait que fraternellement posé sa main sur sa jambe. C'était pitoyable, et il se détestait. Il n'était plus capable de se comporter normalement avec Robb, et cela l'empêchait d'être auprès de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait du s'enfuir pour masquer son érection à son frère. Mais cela valait mieux que d'avoir son secret découvert par lui.

Renonçant définitivement à faire disparaître son érection, qui sans doute ne se calmerait jamais tant qu'il n'arriverait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Robb, il se résigna à satisfaire son besoin.

_'Au moins comme ça, j'arriverai peut-être un peu plus calme au déjeuner...'_

Il n'eut pas besoin de se concentrer beaucoup pour invoquer dans son esprit fiévreux des images de Robb, son odeur, le son de sa voix, ses mimiques et ses sourires. Il s'imagina que son demi-frère était sous la cascade avec lui, chaque centimètre de sa peau nue offerte à ses yeux et à ses doigts. Il sentit la main de Robb se poser sur sa poitrine et caresser une de ses crêtes roses. Sous les doigts chauds et habiles de son frère, son téton se durcit rapidement. Il porta une main à sa bouche et suça avidement ses doigts qui dans son fantasme étaient ceux de Robb, et après qu'il eut recouvert de salive ces doigts déjà trempés, Robb les ramena vers son téton durci et le pinça, le frotta, l'embrassa, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se fasse plus lourde.

La bouche de Robb remonta le long de son cou, jusqu'à son oreille, et dans les chuchotements de l'eau Jon distingua des mots d'amour prononcés par son frère. Gardant les yeux soigneusement fermés pour ne pas voir l'absence de son frère près de lui, Jon invoqua une image de Robb se mordant la lèvre inférieure comme chaque fois qu'il était gêné, et sentit Robb lui mordre sa lèvre à lui, et plonger sa langue dans sa bouche, contre son palet et ses dents. Leurs langues se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, cherchant à obtenir le plus de friction possible. Elles se serraient et se caressaient avec force et abandon, comme désespérées à l'idée de devoir se séparer dès que l'oxygène manquerait. Jon s'agrippa à la paroi pendant que Robb l'embrassait fougueusement, et ne reprit sa respiration que pour replonger dans un nouveau baiser humide et passionné. Jon pouvait presque sentir le goût de son amant sur sa langue. Des vagues de chaleur parcouraient son corps depuis son entre-jambe, et il ne ressentait plus le froid de l'eau glacée. Tous ses nerfs semblaient reliés à ceux de sa bouche, de son oreille et de son cou, où Robb posait ses glorieuses lèvres et titillait sa peau avec sa langue et ses dents.

Soudain son frère le colla face contre la paroi rocheuse et se colla contre son dos. La cascade d'eau qui tombait lourdement sur ses épaules et le long de son dos était devenue le poids du corps de son frère contre le sien, et Jon arqua son dos pour ressentir aussi son contact sur ses fesses. Robb était entièrement appuyé contre son corps et se pressait contre lui. Une de ses mains lui caressa le ventre et descendit rapidement jusqu'à la peau juste au-dessus de son sexe. Il gémit lorsque son frère caressa les boucles noires de ses poils pubiens.

Il le supplia de toucher son pénis qui le faisait souffrir atrocement, mais Robb rit dans son oreille et amena à la place sa main vers la bouche de son cadet. Les lèvres gonflées de ce dernier s'ouvrirent autour de trois doigts ruisselant d'eau qui vinrent caresser sa langue et son palet, et se serrèrent lorsque Robb les lui enleva pour les empêcher de sortir, mais les doigts humides glissèrent entre ses lèvres et s'échappèrent. Il voulut protester mais les doigts étaient de nouveau dans sa bouche, et le son qu'il émit se mua en gémissement. Tandis que Robb effectuait des allers-retours avec ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa bouche, mimant l'acte sexuel, Jon accompagna le mouvement avec ses lèvres et sa langue, s'adaptant au rythme de Robb pour venir à la rencontre des doigts qui clamaient sa bouche, et creuser ses joues pour les retenir quand ils s'éloignaient. Son frère le maintenait immobile et il était dans l'incapacité de parler ; il était entièrement impuissant dans son éteinte, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que dévorer avec abandon la main qui le prenait avec force.

- Ta bouche m'appartient, ordonna Robb avec une voix enrouée de désir.

La seule réponse de Jon fut un râle approbateur et un léger raclement de ses dents contre la peau bénie des membres qui violaient sa bouche. Les doigts le quittèrent soudain et il amorça un mouvement de la tête pour les suivre, mais Robb l'interrompit.

- Ne bouge pas. Soumets-toi. Je te promets... si tu m'obéis je satisferai tout ce que tu veux.

Jon grogna mais resta immobile, attendant les ordres de son aîné. Avec un doux rire approbateur dans le creux de son oreille, Robb le saisit enfin dans sa main, et entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient le long de sa verge. Jon eut un hoquet de surprise et de soulagement, et tous ses muscles lui hurlèrent de bouger dans la main chaude de son frère pour accentuer les frottements contre sa peau sensitive, mais Robb lui avait interdit de bouger et cet ordre était plus fort que son désir de friction. Robb le tortura quelques minutes, en alternant de légères caresses et frôlements avec de temps en temps de fermes pressions de son poing sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Du liquide séminal s'échappait à flots de son gland, et chaque fois que Robb passait l'extrémité de son index dessus était un supplice enivrant.

- Tu peux bouger, dit enfin le Robb de ses pensées, et aussitôt Jon rejeta sa tête en arrière et avec un long soupir plongea son membre dans le poing offert de Robb, encore et encore. La friction était merveilleuse.

Des gouttes d'eau s'écrasèrent sur son front et il imagina son frère derrière lui trempé, les cheveux plaqués contre son visage et des gouttelettes ruisselant sur ses cils et le long de ses joues. Il avait les sourcils froncés par la concentration tandis qu'il prodiguait à son cadet le plaisir auquel il aspirait insatiablement.

Le fantôme de Robb posa une main sur ses fesses et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Je peux ?

Jon fut secoué d'un rire nerveux. Son intimité pulsait à l'approche des doigts de Robb. Il le désirait depuis bien trop longtemps pour que Robb aie besoin de demander la permission. Qu'il arrête de demander, se taise, et le pénètre enfin. Maintenant !

Sans cesser de caresser violemment son sexe, Jon glissa un doigt, qui était celui de Robb, entre les joues de ses fesses. Sa respiration se fit plus irrégulière et il entendit vaguement son frère lui dire de se relaxer, mais il en était incapable. Robb frôla son intimité et il dut serrer fort la base de son sexe pour se retenir de jouir immédiatement. Tant qu'à se masturber en pensant à Robb, autant savourer le moment au maximum.

Robb cessa ses caresses et maintint la pression à la base de son pénis, tandis qu'un de ses doigts quémandait le droit d'entrer dans son passage. Jon se força à se détendre, et son frère inséra deux phalanges de son majeur. L'eau facilitait un peu le passage, et bientôt Robb put bouger le bout de son doigt à l'intérieur de lui sans difficulté.

- Plus, demanda Jon entre deux soupirs.

La présence de l'eau qui tombait sans discontinuer sur eux aurait masqué l'odeur de Robb s'il avait vraiment été là, mais le Robb de ses pensées était percevable par tous ses sens et l'odeur de pins et de musc qu'il connaissait par coeur se dégageait du corps invisible de son frère et l'enveloppait tout entier. Il se sentait en sécurité, et aimé.

La main droite de Robb lâcha son sexe pour masser ses bourses, tandis qu'il faisait pénétrer plus profondément son doigt à l'intérieur de son jeune frère. Jon pouvait le sentir caresser les parois de son intimité, fouiller l'intérieur de son être, et sortir presque entièrement son doigt avant de l'enfoncer de nouveau, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus violemment. Il haletait.

- Robb..., supplia-t-il.

Lisant dans ses pensées, Robb fit délicatement entrer un deuxième doigt en lui, et de son autre main reprit son sexe et asséna de puissants et rapides va-et-viens de son poing serré. Jon ne cherchait plus à retenir ses gémissements, heureux que le bruit de la cascade couvre les sons qu'il faisait. Il jetait son bassin d'avant en arrière, tout autant anxieux de plonger sa verge dans le poing de son frère que de s'empaler sur ses doigts. Le corps tout entier de Robb était collé contre son dos, sa nuque, ses jambes, et soudain Robb pressa ses doigts contre sa prostate et tous ses nerfs furent parcourus de frissons fiévreux tandis qu'il lâchait un cri inarticulé qui pouvait bien être le nom de son frère, et qu'en quelques derniers coups de rein il laissait enfin s'échapper sa semence. Le liquide blanc vint asperger la paroi rocheuse, avant de rapidement disparaître emmené par les gerbes d'eau qui éclaboussaient les rochers et dévalaient à ses pieds.

Tremblant, Jon dut se retenir d'une main aux rochers pour ne pas glisser dans l'eau. Il s'accorda quelques minutes pour reprendre sa respiration, puis seulement se décida à retirer ses doigts de son intimité. La disparition lui arracha un grondement de déplaisir, mais ce n'étaient jamais que ses doigts et non ceux de son frère. Il aurait voulu que ce soit le vrai Robb qui le pénètre de la sorte... avec ses doigts, ou bien sa langue, ou bien... _stop_. Il n'était pas question de recommencer à se noyer dans ces vaines pensées. Son sexe satisfait s'était enfin radouci, et devait désormais rester ainsi.

_'Au moins pendant le déjeuner'_, espéra Jon, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rester très longtemps sans érection quand son frère était près de lui.

Maintenant que son ardeur était retombée et que son coeur battait de nouveau à une vitesse raisonnable, il commençait enfin à ressentir l'eau froide qui lui glaçait le corps. Il songea qu'il était grand temps d'aller remettre ses vêtements et fourrures, sans quoi même lui, qui d'après Maester Luwin avait le sang bouillonnant, pourrait prendre froid.

Alors qu'il commençait à sortir du ruisseau, il entendit son étalon pousser un hennissement effrayé. Il s'arrêta net et chercha des yeux sa monture. Elle s'était un peu éloignée, jusqu'en bordure de la clairière, et... n'était pas seule.

-Qui est là ?

Une forme sombre se dégagea soudainement d'entre les arbres, et Jon se précipita en jurant sur son épée jetée à terre au milieu de ses vêtements.


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Robb Stark / Jon Snow

Rating : MA

Warning : Yaoi / Inceste / Explicite

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à G.R.R. Martin.

** Ayumi Taisho :** Merci encore pour ta review, ça me motive à écrire ! J'essayerai de sortir aussi le 4ème chapitre dans la semaine, on verra ;)

* * *

**The Warmth of Snow**

Chapitre 3

Robb n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène.

Il avait attaché son cheval un peu en retrait de la clairière où Jon s'était arrêté et s'était discrètement approché en restant derrière les arbres, afin d'observer Jon à son aise. S'il s'était imaginé que son cadet lui cachait quelque chose, il fut d'abord un peu déçu, en même temps que soulagé, de voir qu'il était effectivement parti prendre un bain froid sous une cascade. Rien d'autre. Il sourit en voyant Jon jeter ses vêtements à terre sans ménagement. Son frère n'avait jamais été très soucieux de prendre soin de ses affaires ; l'exact opposé de Theon, qui pouvait passer plus de temps que Sansa à arranger sa tenue, et repliait toujours méticuleusement ses vêtements après les avoir portés.

Quand Jon entra sous la cascade, il lui traversa l'esprit qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être là, et que Jon ne serait sûrement pas ravi s'il le surprenait à l'espionner de la sorte. Il savait qu'il aurait du partir... mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur les globes ronds et fermes des fesses dénudées de son cadet et il l'idée de s'éloigner lui était soudain devenue inconcevable. Absorbé par le cheminement de l'eau qui éclaboussait ces fesses, glissait le long de la peau pâle et s'infiltrait dans le creux entre les deux joues musclées, tandis que les tissus de ses braies lui semblaient soudainement trop serrées, il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que Jon avait saisi son propre sexe et commencé à se masturber.

_'Je ne devrais définitivement pas être là !'_

Et pourtant... il n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu, sinon pour ajuster ses vêtements autour de son érection qui commençait à devenir douloureuse. Mais il refusait de se toucher. Le seul spectacle de Jon se donnant du plaisir suffisait à rendre moite son corps et envoyer des vagues de chaleur vers son entre-jambe. Il n'était sûrement pas censé avoir une telle réaction pour l'homme qui était son demi-frère, mais se trouvait incapable de détacher son regard. Lorsque Jon commença à pénétrer sa bouche, puis son intimité avec ses doigts, Robb se surpris à ressentir une jalousie féroce envers les doigts de son frère et l'eau de la cascade, envers tout ce qui touchait le corps de SON frère, caressait sa peau pâle et douce, et osait clamer ce qui lui appartenait. Sa respiration précipitée s'était alignée sur le rythme des doigts qui entraient et sortaient des fesses du jeune homme, et se retenir de se montrer et d'aller encercler Jon de ses bras et de lui hurler qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire cela lui était devenu une torture. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais été aussi dur, et pourtant il n'avait même pas effleuré son sexe douloureux.

Il resta à le regarder pendant de longues minutes, et son cerveau cessa de fonctionner lorsqu'il crut entendre son propre nom jaillir des lèvres de Jon en même temps que ce dernier atteignait le paroxysme de son plaisir.

Son.

Propre.

Nom.

Dans la bouche de Jon. Au moment d'éjaculer.

Et puis, tout se passa trop vite.

Encore hébété par ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, il se contenta de cligner des yeux sans comprendre lorsqu'un intrus pénétra dans la clairière en effrayant l'étalon de Jon. Ne réagit pas non plus lorsque son frère se jeta sur son épée pour affronter l'inconnu vêtu de loques sombres et sales, et que ce dernier s'empara du cheval et l'enfourcha en hâte. Il entendit un cri lorsque l'homme fit courir la monture droit sur Jon et que ce dernier, en reculant pour l'éviter, trébucha et tomba en arrière dans le ruisseau. Enfin son corps accepta de bouger et il se précipita hors de sa cachette pour aider son frère. L'étranger s'enfuit en galopant au coeur de la forêt, et Robb ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Il courut jusqu'au ruisseau en appelant son frère. Le cri qu'il avait entendu s'était interrompu, et il s'aperçut que c'était lui qui l'avait poussé.

- Jon ! JON !

Son frère était étendu dans l'eau, sur le dos et immobile, et il avait l'air si fragile dans sa nudité que le coeur de Robb se serra douloureusement. Il allait entrer dans l'eau pour l'aider lorsque le corps de Jon bondit d'un coup et qu'il sentit la pointe de sa lame frôler son ventre.

- Hé !

- ... Robb ?!

- Charmant accueil, petit frère...

La voix de Robb se voulait moqueuse mais il ne parvint pas à masquer son inquiétude.

- Sors de là, tu vas attraper froid !

Jon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de reconstituer les événements, avant de baisser sa lame et de sortir lentement du ruisseau. Il était trempé et Robb se hâta d'ôter son manteau de fourrures pour le lui donner. Jon s'emmitoufla dedans en le remerciant d'un hochement de tête.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas, un vagabond, il a pris ton cheval et s'est enfui. Il ne t'a pas blessé ?

- Et toi Robb, par quel miracle se trouvais-tu là ?

Robb parvint à retenir à temps son réflexe de se mordre la lèvre inférieure comme à chaque fois qu'il était embarrassé, mais Jon le perça à jour de toutes façons.

- Tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici ! Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour ma vie privée ! Et tu... tu...

Le teint de Jon vira au rose foncé tandis qu'il réalisait visiblement que Robb avait du le surprendre pendant qu'il se donnait du plaisir.

- Je viens d'arriver, mentit Robb. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir revenir et j'ai entendu ton cheval hennir...

Il vit que Jon n'était pas convaincu, mais à son grand soulagement il n'osa pas le contredire ni lui demander ce qu'il avait vu.

Le brun frissonna et Robb poussa un juron. Il saisit son manteau en s'en servit comme serviette pour sécher le corps de Jon et le frictionner. Il fallait absolument qu'il se réchauffe. Il essaya de ne pas trop s'attarder sur son entrejambe et se baissa pour lui sécher les jambes.

- Tu es inconscient de te baigner dans la rivière par un temps pareil ! L'eau est glaciale, tu veux mourir de froid ?!

- Je n'attrape jamais froid, objecta Jon. Maester Luwin pense que c'est parce que j'ai le sang plus chaud que la moyenne. Il semblerait que j'ai un excellent métabolisme. Je n'ai pas besoin de porter le nom de Stark pour être aussi résistant au froid que ta famille.

- Que tu aies une température corporelle supérieure à la norme est plus inquiétant qu'autre chose, si tu veux mon avis ! Ca ne veut pas forcément dire que tu ne crains pas le froid, tout le monde craint le froid ! Mais si tu as de la fièvre on ne s'en apercevra pas tout de suite, et tu... Jon ! Tu es blessé !

Sa voix horrifiée fit sursauter Jon qui passa ses doigts à l'arrière de son épaule, là où son aîné le fixait, et les retira rouges de sang.

- Ce n'est rien. Une égratignure quand je suis tombé sur les rochers, je crois.

- Rhabille-toi, on rentre tout de suite ! Je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu ne seras pas près d'un grand feu et que maester Luwin ne t'aura pas examiné !

Jon roula des yeux comme si son aîné exagérait, mais heureusement il obéit et enfila rapidement ses vêtements restés par terre.

- Je n'ai plus de monture, fit-il remarquer en finissant de lacer ses bottes.

- Ce serait trop long de rentrer à pied, on montera à deux sur mon cheval. Je te tiendrai au chaud pendant le trajet, tu as les lèvres bleues et la chair de poule.

A peine avait-il suggéré cette idée qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle impliquait d'avoir le dos de Jon collé contre lui pendant la chevauchée, alors même que son érection ne s'était pas entièrement radoucie malgré les événements. Il n'aurait aucun moyen de la masquer. Mais la santé de Jon était plus importante que tout, et il s'interdit de revenir sur sa décision.

Jon sur ses pas, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait attaché sa monture. L'étalon broutait tranquillement, indifférent à ce qui venait de se dérouler.

- Tu n'as pas pris le temps de le seller, et tu veux me faire croire que tu ne m'as pas suivi dès que je suis parti ?

- Tu n'avais pas pris de vêtements de rechange, et tu voulais me faire croire que tu étais parti te laver ?

- Je me SUIS lavé ! J'avais juste oublié pour les vêtements. Je me changerai en rentrant.

- Et moi j'ai oublié ma selle, répliqua Robb. Bon, tu grimpes ?

Avec un soupir mais sans commenter davantage, Jon prit appui de ses deux mains sur l'animal et sauta souplement sur son dos. Robb le détacha et donna les rênes à son frère. Réprimant ses doutes, il se hissa derrière. Malgré ses efforts, tenir son bassin éloigné de celui de Jon était impossible, et dès que l'étalon se mit en marche il glissa vers l'avant et perdit les quelques centimètres de distance qu'il avait espéré maintenir. Son pénis gonflé de sang se pressa contre les fesses de Jon, et il eut l'impression que ce dernier se tendit en le sentant. Sans échanger un mot, ils mirent l'étalon au trot et prirent la direction de Winterfell. Robb gardait ses mains sur ses cuisses pendant que Jon tenait les rênes, et se concentrait pour garder son équilibre et ne pas frotter contre la blessure à l'épaule de son cadet.

- Tu crois que c'était un sauvage d'au-delà du Mur ?, dit-il enfin pour rompre le silence gênant.

- Possible. Père dit que de plus en plus fuient le Nord ces temps-ci. Je ne pensais pas que traverser le Mur était si simple, mais on dirait que ça ne les empêche pas de passer.

- Je me demande ce qu'en pense oncle Benjen. J'aurai bien aimé qu'il vienne à Winterfell pour ma fête, mais il a dit à Père que la Garde de Nuit était bien trop occupée ces temps-ci. Pas assez d'hommes, contre des sauvages en nombre infini qui ont soudainement décidé de tous traverser le Mur.

- Mais maintenant que j'y pense, le voleur avait des vêtements noirs, non ? Tu crois que ça pourrait être un frère de la Garde de Nuit ?

- Pour être si loin du Mur et voler un cheval, ce serait un déserteur alors... Je ne sais pas. Ses vêtements étaient trop sales pour distinguer leur couleur. Dans tous les cas, je vais alerter Jory Cassel dès qu'on sera rentré. Le vagabond avait l'air épuisé, il n'ira pas bien loin.

Un nouveau silence s'ensuivit, pendant lequel tous les nerfs de Robb semblèrent se liguer malgré lui pour exacerber les merveilleuses sensations du frottement de son sexe contre les fesses de son frère à chaque pas du cheval. Le rythme était régulier, et de temps en temps le mouvement de l'étalon faisait s'entrechoquer durement leurs deux corps. Robb avait besoin de faire appel à toute la force de sa volonté pour ne s'agripper à Jon et se servir de son corps pour se branler jusqu'à complétion.

- J'espère que ce n'était pas un déserteur de la Garde de Nuit, reprit Jon. Ce serait un peu déprimant si c'était le cas, non ? Je veux dire, dans les récits de nos ancêtres les frères noirs sont toujours des héros prêts à sacrifier leur vie au pied du Mur, refusant d'abandonner leur poste même face aux géants et aux Marcheurs Blancs. On chantait des chansons sur eux, à une époque, je suis sûr que Sansa les connaît par coeur. Ce serait désolant si la Garde de Nuit était tombée suffisamment bas pour que ses hommes fuient, même pas devant de terribles créatures immortelles comme autrefois, mais devant de simples sauvageons. Non ?

_'Continue à parler... Bon sang, le son de ta voix...'_

- Robb ?

- Hnn ?

- Qu'en penses-tu ? Heureusement qu'il y a des hommes comme oncle Benjen au Mur aussi.

Robb tenta de reconnecter ses neurones et d'oublier son pénis.

- Pourquoi cette réflexion sur la Garde de Nuit ? Tu... tu n'envisages pas d'endosser le noir, hein ? demanda-t-il d'une voix soudain inquiète.

Le Mur, c'était une séparation. Une barrière infranchissable. Pas seulement entre les sept Royaumes et les terres plus au Nord, mais aussi entre ses Frères sous Serment et leur famille. L'idée que Jon puisse vouloir le quitter à jamais lui était intolérable.

- Non ! s'exclama Jon avec force et aussitôt Robb relâcha la tension qui s'était emparée de ses muscles sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

- Non ? Tu es sûr ? C'est pourtant un endroit où même un bâtard peut gagner des honneurs et se faire un nom.

_'Pourquoi je dis ça, moi, je suis fou ? Par tous les Anciens Dieux, tais-toi Robb !'_

- Je ne doute pas de l'honneur que l'on peut acquérir en prenant le noir. C'est juste que ce n'est pas là où je veux passer ma vie.

Le ton catégorique de Jon rassura un peu son aîné.

- Au cas où tu te demanderais, je ne veux pas être maester non plus, et encore moins septon. Je pourrais devenir maître d'armes, ou bien écuyer puis chevalier. Même pour un bâtard, les opportunités sont nombreuses.

- Tu as l'air d'y avoir beaucoup réfléchi, remarqua Robb, surpris. Lui-même avait son avenir fixé depuis sa naissance, et s'il ne luttait pas contre son héritage il essayait de ne pas trop y songer non plus. Ce serait tout un tas de responsabilités, qu'il accepterait bien sûr avec gravité et fierté le moment venu, mais qui appartenaient encore à un futur lointain.

Ils sortirent de la forêt et se dirigèrent vers les hautes murailles du château. Le vent était presque entièrement retombé, et le soleil perçait les nuages et dispersait la brume. Une douce chaleur émanait de ses rayons. Pourtant, Robb sentit se corps du brun frissonner contre le sien.

- Jon ! Tu es encore frigorifié ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !

Il commença vite à frictionner de ses mains les parties accessibles du corps de son frère, ses cuisses, ses flancs, ses bras...

- Laisse-moi ! protesta Jon en essayant de se dégager. Je n'ai jamais froid, je te dis ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Déconfit, Robb laissa retomber ses mains.

- Ne viens pas te plaindre à moi si tu tombes malade. Tu es complètement inconscient et immature.

Jon laissa échapper un rire incrédule.

- MOI immature ? Qui se plaint tout le temps de devoir écouter les leçons de Père ? Qui évite sans cesse Rodrik les jours d'entraînement à l'arc, soit-disant que l'épée est la seule arme qui importe ? Qui s'est un jour retrouvé enfermé dans la crypte de nos ancêtres après avoir stupidement couru après un chiot ?

- C'était Rickon qui voulait le chiot ! Tu aurais fait pareil à ma place !

- Je ne me serai pas retrouvé enfermé à l'intérieur de la crypte. La porte est lourde et se bloque facilement, certes, mais quand même.

- Qu'importe. En fait, tu as raison, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'es pas immature. Pas _assez_ immature. Tu te prends beaucoup trop au sérieux depuis quelques temps, comme si tes responsabilités étaient devenues la seule chose qui comptait à tes yeux.

- Peut-être. C'est mal ?

- C'est mal quand Arya vient se plaindre à moi que tu ne joues plus jamais avec elle parce que tu es tout le temps dans la salle d'armes, oui. Quand tu passes plus de temps à discuter avec des étrangers venus d'on ne sait où, formant je ne sais quels projets d'avenir secrets, plutôt que d'être un peu avec Bran et Rickon. Et quand tu crois que partir trois jours aider les chasseurs à ramener la viande pour ma fête me fera plaisir, alors que j'aurai largement préféré qu'on puisse simplement passer un peu de bon temps ensemble et discuter, ce n'est pas mieux.

Jon resta silencieux un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait.

- Tu sais qu'un des chasseurs était blessé, et qu'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour le remplacer ?

- Oui.

- Et que comme je suis – excuse-moi – un des meilleurs chasseurs de Winterfell, il était de mon devoir de proposer mon aide ?

- Aussi.

- Et tu penses quand même que je n'aurais pas du le faire.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Robb répondit tout de même.

- C'est ça.

- Tu aurais préféré que je reste...

- Avec moi. Et que tu arrêtes de sans cesse te forcer à faire ce que tu crois qu'on attend de toi, à ce qui serait le mieux pour tout le monde, ou je ne sais quoi. Peut-être même que tu crois que tu dois _mériter_ ta place parmi nous, parce qu'on n'a pas la même mère. C'est stupide. En fait, tu penses trop. Tu devrais plus te laisser aller. Et ne pas songer à l'avenir.

- Comme toi ? demanda Jon avec un petit rire moqueur, mais affectueux.

- Par exemple. Même si je sais bien qu'il est impossible de te demander d'être aussi frivole que moi, et de toutes façons je ne pense pas être un très bon modèle. Père s'arrache les cheveux face à mon insouciance après tout...

- Tu n'es pas si terrible que ça, Theon est bien pire...

- Peut-être.

-...Robb ?

- Oui ?

- Tu avais raison. Je crois bien que j'ai un peu froid.

- Idiot !

Et il embrassa le corps de Jon dans une étreinte serrée, bloquant son torse dans ses bras et appuyant son poids contre son cadet. Sa tête vint naturellement se caler sur l'épaule non blessée de Jon et il huma profondément le parfum de ses cheveux encore humides. L'odeur d'épices et de cuir de son jeune frère emplit ses narines. Il écarta du nez les boucles noires de ses cheveux pour lui souffler de l'air chaud dans le cou, et sentit Jon se relaxer et s'affaisser contre lui.

Le besoin irrépressible qu'il avait ressenti tantôt de frotter avec abandon son érection contre frère s'était étrangement calmé. Il était toujours dur, mais désormais il lui semblait que serrer Jon dans ses bras lui suffisait. Ils étaient étroitement imbriqués l'un contre l'autre, leurs respirations lourdes alignées, et aucun n'osait bouger de crainte de rompre le charme.

Ce fut finalement le brun qui rompit le silence.

- On est presque arrivés. Quelqu'un va nous voir... et se poser des questions.

- Tss, tu recommences encore à penser. Je t'ai dit d'arrêter pourtant.

Jon allait protester mais il l'interrompit.

- Je ne te lâche que si tu me promets de passer le reste de la journée avec moi.

Un battement de coeur, puis :

- Promis.

Robb desserra son étreinte à contre-coeur. Il était temps, d'ailleurs : quelques mètres plus loin ils traversaient la grande Porte qui permettaient d'entrer dans l'enceinte de Winterfell et repassaient leur monture au pas pour traverser l'esplanade. La foule qui avait accueilli les chasseurs s'était dispersée, et ils atteignirent sans difficulté les écuries, où Vayon Poole les attendait.

- Vous allez être en retard pour le déjeuner si vous ne vous dépêchez pas ! Robb, votre mère vous prie de vous changer et de vous hâter dans la salle à manger, lui apprit l'intendant. Et excusez ma curiosité, mais monter à deux sur le même cheval est-il un nouveau sport ou le but est-il seulement d'épuiser la pauvre bête ?

- Merci Vayon. Pourrais-tu prévenir Jory Cassel qu'un vagabond a dérobé l'étalon de Jon ? Ca s'est passé dans la forêt sacrée, là-bas. Le bougre était en loques et épuisé, je ne pense pas qu'il ira bien loin, mais il avait l'air suffisamment désespéré pour tenter d'attaquer des villageois ou d'éventuels voyageurs. Et sais-tu où est maester Luwin ? Jon est blessé.

- Ce n'est qu'une égratinure, protesta Jon. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être soigné...

Vayon Poole fronça les sourcils à ces nouvelles et promit d'aller prévenir le chef des gardes et de demander au maester de venir examiner le jeune homme. Avant de prendre congé, il prit un air de conspirateur et ajouta à l'adresse de Robb :

- Au fait, votre mère a bien précisé que vous devez vous habiller avec soin. Être élégant. Je crois bien qu'elle vous a préparé une surprise.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?, s'étonna le jeune homme.

Il vit l'intendant hésiter à lui répondre, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre sans quitter son sourire amusé, puis il craqua et avoua :

- De superbes et délicieuses jeunes filles ! Elle s'est mis en tête de vous trouver une fiancée.

* * *

_Si vous laissez des reviews, j'écrirai plus vite la suite ! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

Nouveau chapitre ! J'ai craqué, j'ai passé la journée et la nuit à finir ce quatrième chapitre alors que j'aurai du bosser... C'est grâce à vos reviews, ça me motive pour écrire ! Merci à Ayumi Taisho, Kayla Leah et Rinata !

En plus ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ! Par contre pour le prochain chapitre, vous devrez attendre mi-fin janvier désolée, faut quand même que je révise mes exams un peu...

Dans ce chapitre je fais intervenir plusieurs personnages qu'on voit peu (ou pas) dans les livres. Du coup je me suis permis de prendre quelques libertés sur leurs caractères et je les ai fait à ma sauce. Pas de sexe ce coup-ci, mais au prochain chapitre promis ^^

* * *

**The Warmth of Snow**

Chapitre 4

- Merci maester.

- Je t'en prie. La blessure n'est pas profonde et tu n'as pas perdu beaucoup de sang. J'ai simplement nettoyé ta plaie, et tant que tu ne fais pas de mouvements inconsidérés, le bandage devrait tenir.

- Je peux toujours m'entraîner à l'épée ?

Luwin rit d'un air incrédule.

- Pourquoi cette question, Jon ? Si je te l'interdisais, tu m'écouterais peut-être ?

Jon eut la bonne grâce de rougir et de baisser les yeux, mais il était vrai qu'il avait plusieurs fois fait abstraction des recommandations du maester après s'être blessé, et qu'il "oublierait" sans doute une nouvelle fois si maester Luwin lui déconseillait la salle d'arme après une simple égratignure, à l'épaule gauche qui plus est. Son bras droit était encore tout à fait fonctionnel.

Luwin poussa un soupir désabusé, mais ses yeux montraient qu'il était plus amusé qu'énervé.

- Et moi qui croyais que tu étais plus sérieux que Robb, ce n'est pas vrai pour tout, je suppose.

Sur ce, il prit congé du bâtard. Jon le regarda sortir de sa chambre, souriant en l'entendant grommeler "Ah, la jeunesse...", puis tourna son regard vers le grand miroir qui était suspendu contre le mur à côté de son lit. Il observa son image, en se demandant si Luwin avait raison.

_'Je ne suis pas si inconscient que ça de ma propre santé, quoi qu'en pensent Robb et maester Luwin... Mais ce n'était vraiment qu'une égratignure, voilà tout. Par contre... je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de me laisser aller tout à l'heure...'_

Il ressentait encore sur sa peau le contact de Robb et sa chaleur. L'impression de bonheur et de sécurité lorsqu'il l'avait serré fort dans ses bras. Sa raison avait beau protester, il n'arrivait pas à regretter ces quelques minutes sur l'étalon de Robb.

_'Et par tous les dieux de la forêt, son érection ! Il était si dur, et pressé contre moi, contre mes fesses... J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Peut-être suis-je devenu fou, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi ivre et pourtant je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool...'_

Ses cheveux s'étaient frisés en pagaille complète en séchant, et cela accentuait son air un peu dément. Il se força à calmer son euphorie et à récupérer son sérieux. S'il commençait à croire à ses fantasmes, cela ne pourrait que se retourner contre lui. Robb allait se fiancer à une fille bien comme il faut, la fille d'un des vassaux de Winterfell probablement. Il l'épouserait, aurait tout un tas de gosses et serait heureux. Même si c'était vraiment lui qui avait provoqué l'érection de Robb tout à l'heure, ça ne voulait rien dire. Robb l'appréciait beaucoup, était assez possessif à son égard, et peut-être qu'il aurait même envie d'expérimenter le sexe avec lui. Une fois ou deux. _'Peut-être même trois, ou plus ?'_ Mais ce ne serait jamais rien de plus qu'un désir passager et du sexe sans conséquence. Une véritable relation était impossible. Ils étaient frères !

_'Et pourtant, même si ce n'était que pour un instant, même en sachant que cela me détruirait complètement... si Robb voulait coucher avec moi, une fois, oh rien qu'une fois, et me rejeter juste après... je serai incapable de me refuser à lui. Pire, je me précipiterais tête baissée dans son piège si séduisant et si terrible, et j'adorerai chacune de ses caresses, ces caresses qui me hanteront ensuite pour le restant de mes jours...'_

Il se sentit soudain exposé et vulnérable avec son torse dénudé. Il se hâta d'enfiler des vêtements propres et aussi élégants que possible. Puis il se peigna du mieux qu'il put, aplatissant ses boucles désordonnées. Il fut rapidement prêt, et se hâta vers la porte de sa chambre, avant de stopper net, la main sur la poignée.

Où allait-il comme ça ? Il y aurait des lords et des ladies au déjeuner, des gens de haute naissance venus de loin pour rendre hommage à leur suzerain et à son héritier. Ce n'était pas une place pour un bâtard. Pire, cela risquait d'être pris comme une offense par les lords s'il se montrait et osait prétendre manger à la même table qu'eux.

_'Mais si je n'y vais pas, je ne saurai pas si une des invitées plaît à Robb ! Imaginer la scène sera sans doute encore pire que de la voir de mes propres yeux...'_

Alors qu'il se torturait l'esprit et hésitait, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant basculer en arrière, et il faillit s'étaler par terre. Un Robb impatient s'engouffra dans sa chambre.

- Jon, tu es prêt ?! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, c'est l'heure ! Ils vont s'impatienter si on ne se dépêche pas !

- Je... Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée que je vienne. Je veux dire, je suis un bâtard.

Robb éluda l'objection d'un simple haussement de sourcils.

- N'importe quoi. Allez, viens.

- Ta mère ne sera pas contente.

- Tu m'as promis de rester avec moi toute la journée, tu te souviens ? Pas question que tu me laisses seul face aux harpies que je vais devoir subir pendant tout le repas. Des fiançailles, non mais vraiment...

Robb roula des yeux, incrédule. Il trouvait visiblement l'idée de sa mère complètement incongrue. Et pourtant...

- Il faudra bien que tu te maries un jour où l'autre. Tu es un homme maintenant, ce n'est pas si étrange, tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu te fiances.

- Certainement pas avant de looongues années. Je suis bien trop jeune pour penser à ça. Et puis pour l'instant...

Il saisit la main de Jon dans la sienne et la serra avec fougue tout en approchant son visage de l'oreille du brun.

- Il y a déjà quelqu'un qui m'intéresse, chuchota-t-il.

Jon sentit le sang affluer à ses joues. Son cerveau lui fit de nouveau défaut, et il ne parvint pas à formuler d'autres objections.

- Hum. Ah, attends... tu as lacé ta chemise n'importe comment.

Ses mains montèrent aussitôt se poser sur le torse de Robb, là où il désespérait de les poser depuis deux bonnes minutes, et défirent les nœuds qui fermaient la chemise. Toucher les vêtements de Robb était addictif. Ces tissus étaient en contact la peau de Robb, enveloppaient son corps tout entier dans une étreinte serrée, et le protégeaient du froid. Il en serait presque jaloux, s'il ne ressentait pas un tel plaisir à toucher ces mêmes vêtements qui étaient imbibés de l'essence de Robb. Son odeur, sa sueur, tout cela se collait à ces étoffes, et il avait l'impression qu'elles se déplaçaient sur le bout de ses doigts quand ils entraient en contact.

Il parvint enfin à défaire de dernier nœud, et le torse nu de Robb se dévoila à lui.

_'Oh, dieux. Il est parfait.'_

Son regard s'arrêta quelques secondes sur les tétons bruns de son frère, et il se sentit saliver.

_'Ce soir, je pourrais de nouveau rêver de lui et le toucher comme je le désire dans mes rêves. Même Lady Catelyn ne peut m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux dans mes rêves, y compris caresser son précieux fils.'_

S'accrochant à cette pensée, il entreprit de relacer la veste correctement.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me l'enlever complètement, plutôt ?

Jon sursauta. Il était tellement absorbé par sa tâche qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Robb avait baissé son visage tout près du sien et que sous ses paupières mi-closes, une lueur de désir s'était allumée dans ses yeux.

- Je... non ! Il faut... aller au déjeuner. Ta mère, et tes... fiancées... t'attendent.

- Ce ne sont pas mes fiancées.

- Il ne faut pas les faire attendre. Allez, vas-y !

- Tu viens avec moi, alors. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de s'amuser un peu avec ces mégères ? Par exemple on pourrait se montrer très grossiers, on serait sûrs qu'elles ne reviendraient pas nous embêter avant longtemps. Ou alors renverser du vin pour tacher leurs robes ? Sansa déteste quand Arya lui abime ses vêtements, je suis sûr qu'elles me détesteront aussi si je fais ça. Et alors je n'aurai même plus besoin de prendre la peine de refuser leurs offres de mariage, elles se rétracteront d'elles-même !

_'Oui, oui, oui, excellente idée, effraye-les, fais-les fuir !'_

- Non ! s'exclama Jon malgré lui. Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'en tant qu'héritier de Winterfell tu as des _responsabilités_ ! Et parmi elles, te faire respecter et aimer de tes sujets. Ou au moins te conduire correctement avec eux, si le reste est au-delà de tes capacités. Les insulter n'est PAS une option !

- Bon, bon. Je ferai tout pour les charmer alors, et dès ce soir j'annoncerai mes fiançailles avec l'une d'entre elles ? C'est ce que devrait faire l'héritier de Winterfell. Ce que ma mère attend de moi. C'est ce que tu veux ?

_'Non, jamais, jamais ! Mais je n'ai pas le droit de te répondre ça...'_

Il ouvrit la bouche pour confirmer que c'était là l'attitude que Robb devrait avoir, mais aucun son ne passa ses lèvres. Une pointe de glace s'était fichée dans sa poitrine quand Robb avait parlé de se fiancer dès ce soir, et s'il l'encourageait dans cette voie, cela reviendrait à enfoncer lui-même ce pieu dans sa chair, et briser son coeur en un millier d'éclats glacés.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut Robb en lisant dans ses yeux.

Et il posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de Jon.

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne minute plus tard que ce dernier recouvrit suffisamment ses esprits pour s'apercevoir que Robb l'avait entraîné hors de sa chambre en le tirant par la main. Un sourire éclatant éclairait le visage de son aîné. Instinctivement, ses doigts se contractèrent avec force autour de la main chaude de Robb, et ce dernier lui répondit en caressant doucement le dos de sa main. Sa peau le brûlait là où Robb passait ses doigts, presque autant que ses lèvres le brûlaient là où celles de son aîné s'étaient posées. Les espoirs qu'il avait essayé d'enterrer refaisaient surface et occupaient chacune de ses pensées. Incontrôlables, inarrêtables. Etait-il possible d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point ?

Leurs mains se séparèrent toutefois lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la salle à manger. Leurs frères et soeurs étaient déjà là, ainsi que Theon Greyjoy, Lady Catelyn et plusieurs personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

- Robb, te voilà enfin !

Le sourire de Lady Catelyn s'évanouit lorsqu'elle constata la présence du bâtard aux côtés de son fils aîné, et hésita visiblement à le chasser, mais il était trop tard et cela aurait semblé étrange. Jon n'était pas plus à son aise pour autant, se demandant s'il n'était pas possible de devenir invisible pendant quelques heures.

- De nombreux lords nous ont fait l'honneur de leur visite pour ton jour anniversaire ! La plupart d'entre eux déjeunent avec ton père et discutent des affaires du Nord. Mais j'ai pensé que nous pourrions avoir un repas plus... intime, annonça gaiement Lady Catelyn. Tu auras tout le loisir de les rencontrer au festin ce soir. En attendant, je te présente Lady Wynafryd Manderly, fille de Ser Wylis et petite-fille de Lord Wyman de Blancport.

- Mylady, c'est un honneur et un plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous.

Au grand soulagement de Jon, Robb semblait avoir renoncé à ses projets d'insulter les invitées, et se comportait en véritable hôte.

Wynafryd accepta avec une grâce hautaine le baisemain que lui offrait galamment Robb. Elle était très belle, avec une poitrine plantureuse et des lèvres pulpeuses. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient tressés avec soin dans une coiffure compliquée parsemée de perles. Elle était richement vêtue, d'une longue robe serrée au niveau de la taille et ample sous les hanches, avec une large fente qui dévoilait sa jambe gauche jusqu'à la cuisse lorsqu'elle marchait. Une tenue peu adaptée aux froides températures de Winterfell. La robe était d'un blanc immaculé. _'Comme si elle s'imaginait déjà à son mariage au bras de Robb...'_ Elle était également décorée d'élégants motifs en fils d'or. De nombreux bracelets qui tintaient en s'entrechoquant, et un lourd collier de perles rose pâle complétaient la tenue.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, cher Robb. Je peux vous appeler Robb, n'est-ce pas ? Le voyage a été des plus épuisants, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurai manqué la chance de vous rencontrer.

Dégouté, Jon l'observa prendre ses aises avec Robb, le coller d'un peu trop près, le toucher sur l'épaule et sur le bras comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

- Et voici Jon, mon demi-frère, présenta Robb au moment où il s'y attendait le moins.

Wynafryd le regarda d'un air interrogateur, et il s'empressa de se présenter après un bref instant de panique. Ce n'était pas sa place !

- Jon Snow, Mylady, pour vous servir.

Il ajouta une profonde courbette au cas où. Mais comme il s'y attendait, la jeune Lady Manderly eut l'air suffoquée qu'on ose lui présenter un bâtard. Elle ne cacha pas une grimace de dégout, et Jon lui en adressa une bien pire mentalement.

_'Sale pimbêche !'_

Furieuse, Lady Catelyn s'empressa d'emmener Robb et ses invitées loin de lui. En se retournant, elle faillit se cogner contre une montagne de chair et de tissus, qui se trouvait être une énorme femme d'une trentaine d'années, à peu près aussi belle que maester Luwin. Elle eut un sourire que Jon soupçonna être forcé et eut la grâce de présenter la deuxième invitée malgré une répulsion apparente.

- Robb, voici Lady Jonelle Cerwyn, la soeur de Lord Cley que tu connais bien.

- Mylady. J'ai l'honneur de compter votre frère parmi mes amis, et il m'a souvent parlé de vous. Je suis très heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance.

_'Ah, Robb ne ment pas complètement. Je me rappelle effectivement avoir entendu Cley parler d'elle. Un jour où un arbre s'était effondré sur le mur de l'écurie en emportant avec lui toute une partie du mur. On se demandait quelle serait la manière la plus simple de reboucher le trou béant, et ce n'était pas pour porter les pierres qu'il avait proposé le nom de sa soeur, mais bien pour les remplacer...'_

- Oh, Robb, quel galant jeune homme tu es ! Je mourrais d'envie de faire ta connaissance. Je suis sûre que nous nous entendrons à merveille, je sais exactement ce dont un homme comme toi a besoin. Ta mère a été vraiment charmante de me proposer de venir.

- L'invitation était adressée à votre frère, précisa Catelyn d'un air pincé. Mais bien sûr, nous sommes ravis que vous ayez été là au moment où il a reçu notre corbeau. Sans cela, nous n'aurions pas pu profiter de votre... _formidable_ présence.

Le sous-entendu était à peine voilé, mais les subtilités du langage avaient visiblement abandonné Lady Jonelle en même temps que sa minceur, probablement au berceau. La répulsion de Jon à l'égard de sa colossale stature ne fit que redoubler sa stupeur lorsque la vierge de trente ans papillonna des yeux d'un air aguicheur à l'adresse de son aîné. C'était si incongru de voir une créature aussi... bovine faire du charme à Robb qu'il en oublia de la détester. L'idée que Robb puisse épouser une femme aussi vieille et laide était trop absurde pour qu'il la craigne. Il aurait presque eu pitié de Lady Jonelle, si elle ne venait pas de susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille de Robb qui l'avaient apparemment beaucoup amusé.

- Lady Jonelle, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous cachez la vue, déclara une voix fluette d'un ton qui ne cherchait en rien à atténuer l'insulte. On peut voir ce fameux héritier de Winterfell, nous aussi ?

- Lyra, ce n'est pas de la faute de Lady Jonelle si tu es trop petite pour voir et si tu es trop paresseuse pour te déplacer, tu sais, remarqua une deuxième voix.

- Merci grande soeur, tu es un ange. Surtout n'oublie pas de préciser que j'ai de grands pieds et que je chante comme un ours en rut aussi, histoire d'être sûre qu'il ait tout de suite une merveilleuse opinion de moi.

L'imposante Lady Jonelle se déplaça enfin après avoir collé un baiser bruyant des ses grosses lèvres sur la pauvre joue de Robb en guise de bonjour, et Jon put apercevoir les deux jeunes filles qui avaient parlé. Elles se ressemblaient énormément, sinon que l'une était très grande et mince tandis que l'autre ne dépassait Arya que de quelques centimètres et avait une poitrine plus généreuse. Elles avaient des traits fins et les yeux alertes, et des cheveux noirs coupés courts. Leur tenue était simple mais élégante, deux robes vertes et brunes avec peu d'ornements, en dehors d'un ours brodé sur la poitrine de la plus grande. La plus jeune tirait un peu à divers endroits de sa robe, apparemment peu à l'aise à l'intérieur. Jon remarqua qu'elle avait un bleu sur le dos de la main et un autre près du cou, et cela lui fit penser à sa petite sœur Arya qui revenait toujours couverte de bleus après d'être baladée on ne sait où.

- Robb, laisse-moi te présenter Lady Dacey Mormont et sa jeune sœur Lyra, intervint Catelyn.

- Les filles de Maege Mormont, je présume. Mesdemoiselles, c'est un honneur. Vous êtes aussi charmantes que votre mère, sinon davantage. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Winterfell.

La plus jeune s'avança en premier avec un sourire moqueur :

- Ma mère est aussi charmante que l'ours qui orne nos étendards. Mais je prendrais cela pour un compliment tout de même, merci.

_'La mère est peut-être un peu rude, mais ses deux filles sont deux beautés'_, songea Jon avec un pincement au coeur.

Robb tendit le bras pour lui faire un baisemain, mais Lyra attrapa la main offerte pour la serrer comme deux hommes ont l'usage de se saluer. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire froncer les sourcils de Catelyn et Wynafryd et de faire pouffer de rire Arya. Apparemment insouciante d'avoir manqué au protocole, Lyra s'avança ensuite vers Jon et lui serra la main à son tour avec un large sourire. Jon crut que ses doigts allaient éclater sous la poigne étonnement musclée de la jeune fille.

_'J'ai changé d'avis, Lyra aussi est un ours. Aïe ma main !'_

- Jon Snow, un bâtard, hein ? Tu devrais venir chez nous, un de ces jours. Femme, bâtard, paysan, peu importe qui tu es à la naissance chez nous. Seule ta force compte et t'attirera la reconnaissance des autres.

- Lyra croit que faire voler la tête d'une biche d'un coup de massue est un objectif essentiel dans la vie..., fit remarquer Dacey.

- Un objectif déjà atteint, grande soeur, j'en ai d'autres maintenant.

-... mais c'est plutôt l'habileté dans les armes et le courage que nous apprécions en réalité. Pas besoin d'être un tas de muscles pour défaire un sauvage d'au-delà du Mur ou un pilleur des Iles de Fer.

- Je ne crois pas que les Fer-nés aient attaqué votre petite île glacée depuis fort longtemps, Lady Mormont, mais sans doute devrait-on y faire un petit raid un de ces jours si vous avez déjà oublié que nous sommes les meilleurs aussi bien à l'épée qu'à la navigation, intervint Theon d'un ton acide.

- Paix ! Je ne crois pas que Lady Dacey pensait à mal en disant cela, Theon. Lady Dacey, bienvenue à Winterfell.

L'aînée des deux sœurs semblait bien plus à l'aise dans le rôle de lady ; elle portait sa robe avec aisance et élégance, et accepta gracieusement le baisemain de Robb. Pourtant sa robe serrée ne cachait rien de ses muscles puissants, et Jon devina qu'elle passait plus de temps à se battre qu'à faire de la couture. Elle tendit également sa main à Jon qui s'empressa d'imiter les gestes de son frère.

- Je crois que nous pouvons passer à table, les pressa Catelyn. Robb, tu peux te placer là. Chère Wynafryd, venez donc vous placer à sa droite. Lady Dacey...

Sans écouter sa mère, Robb s'était rapproché de Jon et tenait visiblement à s'asseoir près de lui. Mais ce dernier perçut le regard venimeux de la Lady de Winterfell, et il alla s'installer entre Bran et Arya. Il sentit le regard déçu de Robb peser sur lui.

_'Vraiment, Robb ! Sois responsable, un peu ! Tu es l'héritier et toutes ces filles sont venues pour toi, évidemment que tu dois t'asseoir près d'elles et leur faire honneur ! Heureusement que j'ai un peu plus de plomb dans la tête que toi. Dire que c'est toi l'héritier de Winterfell, j'espère que tu seras moins capricieux quand tu devras diriger... Même si je trouve tes caprices adorables, surtout quand tu veux être avec moi.'_

Robb s'assit finalement entre Wynafryd et Dacey. Sansa s'était placée près de Wynafryd et la questionnait avec ardeur sur sa magnifique robe. Lady Jonelle s'était installée sur la seule chaise assez large et solide pour soutenir son poids et parlait de sa dot à Catelyn qui l'ignorait complètement. Lyra semblait s'être liée d'amitié avec Arya et lui expliquait les avantages respectifs de la massue et de l'épée, non sans lancer un coup d'oeil vers Robb de temps en temps.

Les plats se succédèrent. Wynafryd et Lyra devaient avoir dix-sept ans, estima Jon, tandis que Dacey avait sans doute un peu plus de vingt ans. Elles étaient toutes les trois en âge de se marier, belles et intelligentes.

- Vous êtes déjà venu à Blancport je crois, Robb.

- J'ai eu ce plaisir, Lady Wynafryd ; hélas, je ne me souviens pas vous y avoir croisée. J'ai fait la connaissance de votre grand-père en revanche, un homme de grande noblesse qui m'a reçu avec générosité. Je n'ai jamais mangé d'aussi bons poissons que dans son grand hall.

- De "large" noblesse, vous voulez dire. Je ne doute pas qu'il vous a reçu avec de plantureux festins, tous ses repas sont de plantureux festins après tout. J'étais en visite à Moat Cailin quand vous êtes venu, malheureusement, et j'ai amèrement regretté que nous n'ayons pu faire connaissance alors. J'aurai adoré venir plus tôt à Winterfell, également. Il fait un peu froid à mon goût ici, mais au moins l'air n'empeste pas de l'odeur permanente de poissons. Je crois que je me plairai beaucoup ici. La décoration du château laisse un peu à désirer, bien entendu, mais je serai tellement heureuse de vous aider à y remédier !

- Euh, merci beaucoup, répondit Robb un peu étonné.

- Ah, chère Wynafryd, intervint Lyra. C'est si gentil à vous de vous proposer, j'ai justement remarqué que toute la peinture des latrines s'était écaillée, je suis sûre que notre hôte appréciera votre aide pour redécorer la pièce.

- Lyra !, avertit Dacey en faisant les gros yeux à sa soeur.

Wynafryd était devenue rouge de colère.

- Oh, j'ai déjà des idées pour redécorer cette pièce effectivement. Une peinture qui représenterait une sirène se repaissant de la carcasse d'un ours serait du meilleur goût, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Un poisson qui mange un ours ? Voilà une idée fort étrange, j'aurai plutôt songé à l'inverse, mais bien sûr nous autres qui ne venons pas du continent sommes fort ignorants de ces choses. Nous ne sommes pas cultivés comme les gens de la ville, et je suis certaine que tous mes talents sont bien loin d'égaler les vôtres.

- Sûrement, répondit Wynafryd en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant visiblement si Lyra se moquait d'elle ou non.

- Par exemple, je chante extrêmement faux, comme je crois l'avoir déjà mentionné, et je danse au moins aussi mal. Mais sans nul doute, vous en revanche êtes la grâce même dans ces deux domaines.

- Et je vous le prouverai avec plaisir après le repas, si cela plaît à Robb de me voir danser, confirma Wynafryd en posant sa main sur celle de ce dernier, au grand déplaisir de Jon.

- Merveilleux ! J'ai trouvé comment décorer cette salle. Si vous dansiez près du mur là-bas, près de la statue de loup qui ouvre grand la gueule, ce serait du meilleur effet ! C'est si gentil à vous de vous dévouer de la sorte pour égayer la pièce, Lady Wynafryd.

- Lyra, cesse d'être désagréable ou bien je vais t'envoyer décorer ta chambre, prévint Dacey.

- Je préférerai aller décorer la salle d'armes. J'ai vu qu'ils avaient des haches de combat.

- Moi je pourrais aller décorer la chambre à coucher de Robb, proposa l'imposante Lady Jonelle, en adressant un clin d'œil appuyé au jeune homme. Elle ajouta, en bougeant silencieusement les lèvres à l'adresse de Robb, _"toute nue !"._

Un silence suivit la remarque. Jon hésitait entre la stupeur, le dégout et le rire. Sansa était devenue rouge cramoisie et Arya avait baissé la tête pour camoufler ses rires. Theon semblait également trouver la proposition très amusante mais ne faisait rien pour cacher son hilarité, de même que Wynafryd ne cherchait pas à masquer son expression dégoutée.

L'arrivée de la viande relança les conversations.

- Oh, Robb, c'est excellent ! s'exclama Wynafryd d'une voix aigüe que Jon trouvait déjà insupportable. Je suis si heureuse d'être ici avec vous, j'espère vraiment que mon séjour se prolongera... aussi longtemps que vous le désirerez, my lord. Mon père et mon grand-père aussi seraient ravis de me voir rester plus longtemps que prévu.

- Je les comprend, commenta Lyra.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard noir. Robb se désintéressa d'elles pour entrer dans une grande discussion avec Dacey. Jon n'entendait pas tout ce qu'ils se disaient, forcé d'accorder son attention à Bran qui lui demandait de raconter sa chasse, mais constatait que Robb appréciait la conversation de la jeune fille. Il ne cessait de lui sourire, et riait assez souvent à ses remarques.

_'Elle a l'air parfaite. Belle, intelligente, sensée, drôle... Elle est mille fois mieux que Wynafryd et plus polie que Lyra, même si je suis sûr qu'elle ne pense pas moins vite que sa jeune sœur. Je sais reconnaître une femme de valeur quand j'en vois une. Je la déteste donc mille fois plus que Wynafryd'_, conclut Jon._ 'Je suis sûr que Robb méprise déjà Wynafryd, et Lyra manque de réserve pour être une lady ; mais si jamais il tombait sous le charme de la belle Dacey ?'_

Comme si son frère avait ressenti sa détresse, il leva la tête à ce moment à la recherche du regard de son frère, et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant avec un bref clin d'œil. Jon n'était pas certain de comment interpréter cela, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et il baissa vivement son regard vers son assiette.

Il supporta le reste du repas en s'accrochant à la promesse que Robb lui avait faite qu'ils passeraient la journée ensemble, et évita désormais de croiser le regard de son frère, bien qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil dans sa direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing: Robb Stark / Jon Snow

Rating : MA

Warning : Yaoi / Inceste / Explicite

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à G.R.R. Martin.

Désolée pour la looooongue attente ! J'ai mis un temps infini à écrire ce chapitre, même si je savais exactement ce qui allait se passer. Beaucoup de choses à faire, des exams, etc. Mais la bonne chose c'est qu'entretemps, j'ai fini _A Dance with Dragons_ ! Je ne savais pas que Wynafryd Manderly apparaîtrait dans les livres, et je me dis que j'ai été assez dure avec elle vu qu'elle semble avoir une personnalité plutôt cool dans la série. Enfin bon, peu importe x)

Je n'avais pas la place de mettre le lemon dans ce chapitre, donc ce sera au suivant. Mais c'est déjà assez chaud dans la fin du chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**The Warmth of Snow**

Chapitre 5 :

Robb dévia in extremis la lame qui fusait vers sa gorge et feinta à droite avant de bondir pour surprendre son adversaire. Les deux épées s'entrechoquèrent en tintant et il recula vivement pour éviter un coup de genoux destiné à son bas-ventre. Il s'arrêta à quelque pas de distance de son ennemie et se remit immédiatement en garde, son arme légèrement pointée vers le haut.

- Ah ! Pas mal. Je vois qu'on sait éduquer les filles à l'Ile-aux-Ours !

Dacey lui répondit d'un sourire carnassier. Son expression était radicalement différente de celle qu'elle avait adoptée pendant le repas : ses yeux attentifs suivaient le moindre mouvement de Robb, ses gestes étaient rapides et précis, et elle avait abandonné toutes les bonnes manières d'une lady, n'hésitant pas à porter des coups violents à l'encontre du jeune homme. La douce et charmante jeune fille s'était transformée en guerrière redoutable, aussi facilement qu'elle avait échangé sa robe contre des vêtements de combat.

Dacey s'avança de nouveau pour un estoc franc, sa longue épée brandie au dessus de sa tête. Robb para du plat de sa propre lame par une simple torsion du poignet, mais ne vit pas venir le pied dirigé vers son ventre. Le coup lui coupa le souffle et il recula de nouveau de plusieurs pas. Son adversaire ne poussa pas l'avantage mais se campa sur ses deux jambes, le pied gauche en arrière et l'épée tenue à deux mains au-dessus de la tête, prête à s'abattre s'il approchait de trop près.

_'La posture haute du faucon'_, reconnut Robb. Une garde qui permettait aussi bien l'attaque que la défense, pour autant que le combattant soit rapide et possède un bon équilibre. C'était aussi une posture qui permettait à Dacey d'utiliser ses jambes, dont Robb se méfiait désormais. Il n'avait jamais vu de femme combattre à Winterfell, et était surpris de voir à quel point Dacey Mormont surpassait toutes ses attentes. Une telle maîtrise et sa technique originale était la preuve de longues heures de pratique.

_'Et sa sœur Lyra a l'air redoutable aussi'_, remarqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au duel qui se tenait à quelques pas d'eux. La jeune fille avait choisi de combattre Jon avec une épée courte et un bouclier, et lui opposait une résistance farouche. Elle absorbait sans broncher tous les coups de Jon avec son bouclier, et dès que ce dernier s'approchait elle l'acculait de son bouclier tout en l'attaquant de sa lame. Il observa Jon attaquer la jambe gauche de Lyra pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Il pouvait voir les muscles se mettre en mouvement sous les vêtements de cuir serrés de son frère. Ils se contractaient quand Jon se repliait sur lui-même pour parer un coup ou préparer une attaque, et se détendaient soudainement lorsque Jon faisait un pas en avant. Il pouvait aussi voir les deux globes ronds et fermes de ses fesses se serrer et se décontracter au rythme de ses mouvements, et il s'imagina ces mêmes fesses se contracter ainsi autour de son sexe tandis qu'il glisserait entre elles et pénétrerait son frère. Les chairs douces et accueillantes s'ouvriraient pour lui laisser le passage, avides de sa présence, puis se refermeraient en un étau chaud et serré pour le retenir à l'intérieur de Jon, et le mouvement se répéterait tandis qu'il prendrait possession de son frère, encore et encore, d'abord doucement, tendrement, puis plus vite et avec plus de violence, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde totalement contrôle, et...

Avec un sifflement, l'épée de Dacey s'abattit sur son épaule et lui arracha une exclamation. La douleur se répercuta le long de son bras, et il remercia intérieurement Rodrik, le maître d'armes, de leur avoir interdit de se battre avec de vraies lames. Même avec une épée d'entraînement, les coups faisaient mal, et il sentit bientôt que son bras gauche était engourdi et difficile à mouvoir. Il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas du interdire à Jon de se battre avec son épaule blessée... Mais de toutes façons ce dernier ne l'aurait sans doute pas écouté.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à rester concentré sur ton adversaire, jeune loup ? se moqua gentiment Dacey. Le tutoiement était venu naturellement lorsqu'elle avait abandonné la courtoisie due à son sexe pour lui proposer une rencontre amicale dans la salle d'armes, dès la fin du repas. "Rien de tel pour aider la digestion," avait-elle ajouté lorsque Catelyn et Wynafryd avaient grimacé à l'idée qu'une femme tienne une épée.

- Ce n'est pas très poli de regarder les combattants d'à côté quand on combat une demoiselle... mais c'est surtout mortellement dangereux.

Robb sentait que son érection s'était réveillée pendant qu'il lorgnait avec un peu trop d'attention sur les formes sensuelles de son frère, et se demanda si Dacey l'avait remarqué. Il se força à ne pas rougir et à garder une expression impassible, chassant de son esprit ses fantasmes.

- Excuse-moi, je regardais juste...

- Ma soeur ?

Dacey l'observait d'un regard pénétrant qui mit Robb mal à l'aise. Il se demanda si Dacey croyait qu'il avait des vues sur sa jeune sœur et en était jalouse. La vérité était qu'il ne comptait se fiancer ni à l'une ni à l'autre, mais il pouvait difficilement lui avouer qu'il convoitait le corps de son demi-frère. Il opta pour une semi-vérité.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me fiancer à ta soeur, si c'est ta question. Sans vouloir l'offenser, elle est charmante et pleine de vie, je l'apprécie beaucoup, c'est juste que... je...

Robb sentit le sang affluer à ses joues. S'il s'arrêtait là, Dacey allait-elle croire qu'il était intéressé par elle ? Il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs... si jamais elle avait le moindre espoir à son égard, ce qu'il n'espérait pas. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa mère le mette dans une telle situation, il n'était pas prêt à affronter une nuée de prétendantes !

- Que ton coeur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre ? devina Dacey. Il n'y a aucune offense, Lyra n'est pas plus que moi venue pour trouver un mari. Je crois qu'elle voulait surtout voyager et voir comment on se bat sur le continent.

- Je vois, répondit Robb soulagé. Et toi... qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Winterfell alors ?

- Je voulais te rencontrer.

Sans cesser de discuter, ils reprirent leur duel. Robb ne tenait plus son épée que d'une main, son bras gauche étant toujours engourdi, mais cela lui donnait plus d'allonge à défaut de mettre autant de force dans chaque coup. Il évita un coup de pied destiné aux bas de ses jambes et se rapprocha en visant son ventre, mais elle le bloqua de justesse.

- Avant de venir à Winterfell, j'ai voyagé jusqu'à Port Réal. J'ai pu y voir notre Roi, et ses enfants. Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen. Joffrey est l'aîné. Ca a été une rencontre très... instructive.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Robb n'était jamais allé lui-même à Port Réal, et il savait que son père n'y était pas retourné depuis des années. Il ne connaissait du Roi que ce que Lord Stark lui en avait dit, et ne savait presque rien de ses héritiers.

Il enchaîna ses attaques, multipliant les feintes et augmentant le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à faire reculer Dacey de plusieurs pas. Concentrée sur le combat, cette dernière ne répondit pas tout de suite. Alors qu'il pensait avoir réussi à lui faire perdre son équilibre et faisait filer son épée vers son avant-bras, elle se dégagea d'un bond et remit de la distance entre eux deux.

- Je serai Lady de l'Ile-aux-Ours un jour, et je respecterai, comme je respecte déjà, mes suzerains. C'est-à-dire Lord Stark, Gardien du Nord, et le roi-cerf de Port-Réal. Ils ordonnent, j'obéis. Cela va de soi. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de penser librement. Je préfère savoir à qui j'obéis, et pourquoi.

- Je vois. C'est... logique. Sage, même.

Dacey sourit mais son expression était sérieuse.

- Sage, je ne sais pas. Un vassal qui remet en question son suzerain est rarement apprécié, et sa désobéissance peut facilement mettre le pays à feu et à sang. C'est ce qui s'est passé lorsque nos parents ont décidé qu'ils ne voulaient plus obéir à Aerys le Dément, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suppose, oui... En même temps, brûler mon grand-père, torturer mon oncle et enlever ma tante, ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de garantir notre loyauté. Et quelle a été ton impression du nouveau Roi, alors ?

- Robert Baratheon est un combattant. Si je puis me permettre de parler honnêtement... Le trône lui va moins bien que l'armure. Il aime les plaisirs de la chasse, de la table, du lit. Il n'a pas vraiment la dignité et le sérieux que l'on attend d'un souverain, mais il sait tout de même se faire respecter, et il est intelligent et juste. Il n'est pas exactement ce que j'aurais espéré, mais c'est un homme que je pourrais suivre.

- Il faut toujours que tu trouves des défauts aux gens, intervint Lyra. Robb n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle et Jon avaient cessé leur duel et s'étaient rapproché pour écouter leur conversation. Jon était en sueur et il pouvait sentir son odeur masculine emplir ses narines. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'effort et le sourire radieux de celui qui a vaincu un adversaire à sa mesure illuminait son magnifique visage.

- Le Roi Robert est le meilleur combattant des Sept Couronnes, ou en tout cas il l'était quand il était plus jeune. Je rêve de le voir combattre dans une mêlée avec son marteau ! Ma mère m'a raconté qu'il avait vaincu cent adversaires à lui tout seul avec seulement un bouclier et son marteau !

- Elle t'a raconté ça quand tu avais six ans, Lyra ! Tu ne crois pas qu'elle avait un peu exagéré ?

- Peut-être, admit Lyra en haussant des épaules. Il n'en reste pas moins un combattant d'exception, et mon idole.

- Ca, on le saura, la taquina Dacey. Quoi qu'il en soit, Joffrey Baratheon ne ressemble pas beaucoup à son père. Il est encore jeune, certes, et il se passera de longues années avant qu'il n'accède au Trône, mais pour l'instant...

Dacey grimaça. Elle ne voulait visiblement pas critiquer ouvertement le Prince Héritier, ce qui constituerait une trahison, mais il était facile de deviner qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

- Bref, après l'avoir rencontré, j'étais assez anxieuse de rencontrer l'héritier des Stark.

- Donc, tu es venue pour voir si j'étais à la hauteur, conclut Robb. Pour constater de tes propres yeux si j'étais... digne de commander le Nord ?

- Bien sûr que Robb est digne de commander ! s'exclama Jon. Comment oses-tu le juger ?!

Robb fut surpris par le ton véhément de son cadet. Alors qu'il semblait calme et souriant l'instant auparavant, son visage reflétait une colère noire.

- Hum, du calme Jon, il n'y a pas de mal.

- Pas de mal ? Elle se permet d'insinuer que tu ne mérites pas de diriger Winterfell, et le Nord ! Robb n'est peut-être pas toujours très sérieux, vociféra-t-il à l'adresse des deux jeunes filles, mais il est bon, et juste ! Il sait toujours ce qu'il faut faire, et les gens l'écoutent et le respectent ! Il sait très bien que diriger est un devoir, non un droit, et il serait prêt à tous les sacrifices pour son peuple, je le sais !

- Je n'ai jamais nié..., commença Dacey.

- Robb possède à la fois des qualités de chef et des qualités humaines, l'interrompit Jon sans l'écouter. Il sait écouter et il est toujours là quand je... enfin quand _on_ a besoin de lui... et... et... hum, désolé, je ... je me suis un peu emporté.

La bouche de Jon se ferma hermétiquement, comme pour s'il venait de prendre conscience de tout ce qu'il avait dit et s'interdisait de dévoiler davantage ses pensées. Son teint avait viré au rouge cramoisi sur la fin de son éloge. Robb lui-même sentait que ses joues étaient devenues brûlantes de gêne et de plaisir. Ce n'était pas souvent que quelqu'un disait trouver autant de qualités en lui, et le fait que ce soit Jon qui les dise les rendait encore plus agréables à entendre.

- Eeeeh bien...

La voix de Lyra bisa le silence qui s'était installé.

- ... En tout cas je constate que le jeune loup sait s'attirer le respect et la loyauté de ses hommes, commenta-t-elle d'un ton amusé, tout en donnant une grande claque amicale dans le dos de Jon.

Jon rougit encore davantage, ce que Robb ne pensait pas pouvoir être possible. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver adorable son visage rosi par la gêne.

'Ses joues doivent être brûlantes.'

La pensée était anodine, innocente... mais il aspirait soudainement à poser ses mains froides sur le visage de son frère pour le rafraichir autant que pour lui voler sa chaleur.

'Et pour le toucher surtout, ô dieux, le toucher...'

Ses mains se crispèrent involontairement mais il n'allait pas commencer à toucher Jon devant un public attentif. Il s'obligea à détourner son regard de son frère, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Dacey. Il s'aperçut que cette dernière n'avait cessé de l'observer, et eut l'impression bizarre qu'elle avait deviné ses pensées à l'égard de Jon.

- Et alors, Lady Mormont ? Puis-je connaître ton impression sur, ah, l'héritier de Winterfell que je suis ?

Dacey fronça les sourcils, se concentrant pour trouver les mots justes.

- Hum... Mon opinion n'est pas encore tout à fait arrêtée mais...

Elle leva la pointe de sa lame et la posa contre la poitrine de Robb, juste sur son coeur. Jon se tendit immédiatement, mais n'intervint pas. Robb sentait la pointe acérée se presser contre lui au rythme de sa respiration.

- Tu as du coeur. Tu aimes ta famille, tes amis, ton peuple. Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant du Prince Joffrey, j'en ai peur.

Parler ainsi du Prince n'était pas loin d'un crime mais Dacey ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. Jamais Robb ne songerait à la dénoncer, mais il fut tout de même impressionné par la démonstration de confiance dont faisait preuve la jeune Mormont. C'était comme si elle remettait son sort entre ses mains, ce qu'il ressentait comme un honneur et une lourde responsabilité en même temps.

- Mais ?

Robb pressentait qu'elle n'avait pas fini, et effectivement après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Jon, Dacey plongea de nouveau ses yeux verts pénétrants dans les siens, et reprit :

- Mais... Le coeur n'est pas tout. Celui qui veut diriger doit parfois savoir faire passer son devoir avant ceux qu'il aime. En seras-tu capable ?

Robb voulut répondre 'oui', mais le mot ne franchit jamais ses lèvres. Le visage de Bran s'était imposé à son esprit, avec ceux d'Arya et Sansa, de Rickon, et de Jon... Est-ce qu'il pourrait vraiment faire un jour passer son devoir avant eux ? C'était sûrement ce qu'il était censé faire. Ce que lui dictait la morale inculquée par son Père. Mais il n'était pas entièrement certain d'en être capable, et espérait ardemment qu'un tel choix ne se présenterait jamais à lui.

- Tu es mort, annonça Dacey en quittant son air sérieux et en désignant du menton son épée appuyée sur sa poitrine. Je gagne donc notre duel.

Robb ne put s'empêcher de répondre au rire léger de la jeune fille et inclina la tête pour indiquer qu'il acceptait sa défaite. Satisfaite, elle alla poser l'épée d'entraînement sur son support en bois, au milieu des dizaines d'armes qui ornaient le mur à droite de la porte. Elle prit ensuite congé avec sa sœur, signalant qu'ils se verraient le soir au festin.

Restés seuls, Jon et Robb se dévisagèrent quelques instants, silencieux. Il sentait que Jon était tendu et que quelque chose le tracassait. Il avait ce même air à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose mais n'osait pas. Mais quand Jon prit enfin la parole, ce ne fut que pour proposer un duel amical. Robb accepta et se remit en garde, tandis que Jon faisait de même. Jon lança le premier assaut, qu'il para facilement, et rapidement ils trouvèrent un rythme et enchaînèrent mouvements familiers et parades.

C'était très différent de combattre contre Dacey, dont il ignorait les techniques et qui avait vraiment essayé de prendre le dessus. Le combat contre Jon commença lentement, sans qu'aucun des deux ne cherche à prendre l'avantage. C'était comme une danse envoûtante qu'ils avaient dansé mille fois, une suite de mouvements familiers appris par leur maître d'arme qu'ils avaient peaufinés ensemble au fil des ans. Il connaissait par coeur la manière de combattre de Jon, et devinait à chacun de ses regards, chacune de ses postures, le geste qui allait suivre. C'aurait été bien différent si Jon avait cherché à le surprendre pour prendre l'avantage bien sûr, mais d'un accord tacite ils s'en tenaient aux gestes lents et prévisibles, si bien que leur duel aurait pu sembler un ballet aux yeux d'un tiers. Il faisait attention à ne pas viser l'épaule blessée de Jon, même si ce dernier se servait de son bras gauche sans s'en soucier.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

La question prit Robb au dépourvu et il s'immobilisa un instant, le cerveau blanc. Incapable de formuler une réponse sensée pendant plusieurs secondes. Jon avait rougi en posant la question qui le hantait apparemment depuis tout ce temps, mais son expression montrait qu'il était sérieux et déterminé à connaître la réponse. Pourquoi fallait-il que son frère soit toujours aussi anxieux ? Quand Robb se remit à bouger, tentant une feinte à droite, il avait une réponse de prête.

- Je ne t'ai pas embrassé.

Cette remarque se sembla pas plaire au brun.

- Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait ! Dans ma chambre, tu... tu... ! C'était un baiser ! Ce n'est PAS le genre de choses qu'un homme fait habituellement à un son frère, alors j'aimerais que tu me répondes honnêtement, Robb !

- Je ne t'ai pas embrassé, répéta Robb avec un sourire malicieux, en profitant du trouble de Jon pour le désarmer d'une soudaine estoque. Le visage du brun n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Ne... Ne te moque pas de moi !

- Mes lèvres contre les tiennes. C'est tout. Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers le visage de Jon en entrouvrant ses lèvres. La bouche de Jon s'entrouvrit en réponse, et leurs haleines chaudes se mêlèrent.

- Voilà ce qu'est un vrai baiser, annonça-t-il avant de franchir les derniers millimètres le séparant de son frère. Les yeux de Jon s'ouvrirent plus grands que jamais, mais il laissa Robb joindre leurs lèvres et venir caresser sa langue de la sienne. Un instant. Avant de soudainement reculer hors d'atteinte de Robb avec un air paniqué.

- Que... Robb ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Il ressentait le rejet de Jon aussi violemment qu'un coup de poing en plein visage. Il SAVAIT que Jon le désirait, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il complique les choses ?

- Jon...

- D'accord, je vois bien ce que tu fais, mais...

La respiration de Jon était saccadée et il avait l'air un peu affolé.

- Mais je ne comprend pas _pourquoi_.

- Tu veux que je t'embrasse, je veux t'embrasser, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait besoin de discuter davantage, répondit Robb en approchant doucement sa main du visage de Jon.

- Il a beaucoup d'autres choses à discuter !, rétorqua Jon en rougissant. Il ne nia pas désirer le baiser.

- Comme ? demanda Robb en s'impatientant. Jon parlait trop, et ne l'embrassait pas assez.

- Comme tes fiançailles ! Ton mariage ! Ta noble épouse !

- Je ne suis pas marié, ni fiancé, et je ne suis pas prêt de l'être.

- Mais Dacey...

- ... ne m'épousera pas dans la soirée ! Elle ne m'intéresse pas.

Robb avait réussi à accoler Jon contre un mur et à poser sa main contre sa joue. Inconsciemment, Jon avait penché la tête contre sa main. Il commençait avoir avoir un peu de barbe, que Robb caressa doucement. Il continua en murmurant :

- Ma mère peut vouloir que je me fiance déjà, mais nul ne peut obliger un homme à prendre femme contre son gré. Et, dis-moi... pourquoi mon potentiel mariage t'inquiète-t-il tant, si tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ?

Son corps était pressé contre celui de Jon. Il ressentait sa chaleur et sentait son odeur masculine et sa sueur. Comme Jon ne répondait pas, il poursuivit.

- Je n'ai pas encore le devoir de me marier, et tant que Père est vivant et en bonne santé, rien ne presse. Alors en attendant...

Il posa ses lèvres contre celles de Jon, qui avait fermé les yeux et restait immobile.

- ...je peux prendre ce que je veux.

Cette fois, Jon ne résista pas. Il ne pouvait plus reculer de toutes façons, il était déjà coincé contre le mur. Il ne pouvait que se laisser aller sous les chaudes caresses de la langue de Robb. Ce dernier prit possession de sa bouche avec fougue, l'empêchant de respirer. La tendresse avait laissé place à la fougue et au désir de prendre _possession_ de Jon. Il glissa une jambe entre celles de Jon et la pressa contre son érection. Jon émit un bruit étouffé par leurs baisers et se cramponna à son aîné tandis qu'il abandonnait enfin toutes les barrières qu'il avait tenté de dresser entre eux, et se laisser aller au simple plaisir de frotter son sexe contre la jambe de son frère.

Robb recula son visage pour admirer celui du brun. Jon avait toujours les yeux fermés et se concentrait sur les mouvements de son bassin, cherchant toujours plus de friction. C'était la première fois que Robb le voyait perdre toute retenue.

- Regarde-moi. Je veux voir tes yeux.

Jon obéit et Robb sentit sa propre érection réagir à l'image de la débauche que présentait son frère. Les yeux hagards, plongés dans les siens, ne cherchaient plus à se dérober. Il lui vola un nouveau baiser. Il sentit à quel point Jon était dur, et se demanda s'il arriverait à faire jouir son frère juste comme ça, en le laissant se frotter contre lui tout habillés. Voir Jon jouir devait être magnifique. Il serra Jon dans ses bras et l'aida à bouger contre lui plus rapidement et avec plus de force. Lui-même commençait à avoir du mal à trouver sa respiration. Ses mains descendirent pour saisir les fesses du brun et commencèrent à les masser. Il sentit en réponse les doigts de Jon s'enfoncer dans la peau tendre de ses épaules malgré les tissus.

- A... attends..., parvint à articuler Jon.

- Tu peux jouir si tu veux.

Jon devint encore pus rouge mais continua de protester, sans pour autant sembler capable d'arrêter de presser son érection douloureuse contre son frère.

- Pas comme ça. Je veux te voir... S'il te plaît... s'il te plaît... Robb... te toucher...

- Comme tu veux, répondit Robb en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres avant de reculer.

Jon eut l'air effaré que Robb s'éloigne et tenta de s'agripper à lui, mais Robb saisit ses poignets et maintint ses bras collés contre le mur tout en restant hors de portée. La vue de Jon avançant malgré lui son bassin pour essayer de récupérer le contact était une tentation irrésistible, mais il n'allait pas expédier ce moment en laissant Jon jouir si vite. Enfin, Jon craquait ! Il fallait qu'il lui faire connaître un plaisir tel que son jeune frère n'irait plus jamais chercher ailleurs. Et n'irait plus jamais laisser ses idées énervantes sur les devoirs qu'ils avaient se mettre entre eux deux. Il serait _sien_. Et pour cela...

Robb lâcha son frère et recula d'un pas, admirant la vue. Puis il ordonna dans un souffle :

- Déshabille-toi.


End file.
